Ntr Hinata Uzumaki
by Eduardo Uzumaki 04
Summary: En esta historia veremos las consecuencias que puede tener Naruto ,cuando abandona por mucho tiempo a su esposa...
1. El invitado de kumogakure y el inició de

-Era una mañana muy normal en la aldea de Konoha...

-Toda la aldea se mantenía en calma y con una gran tranquilidad...menos en una Oficina en donde el Séptimo Hokage peleaba con las apiladas hojas que el mismo no sabia de donde salían tanto...

Aunq el podía usar los clones para ayudarle ,no sería justo bueno es lo que le habían explicado sus antecesores Hokages, posiblemente fue porq a ellos nunca se les ocurrió y no querían que el Nuevo Hokage no pasará por lo mismo q ellos...

-Pero el Hokage seguía con sus papeles hasta que se detuvo al escuchar a su compañero y consejero Shikamaru...

{**Shikamaru** } - Séptimo! Creo que será mejor que se prepare a la llegada del embajador de Kumogakure ya que no tardará en llegar a la aldea...

{**Naruto**} - Tienes razón lo había olvidado!! Shikamaru gracias por recordarmelo...

{**Shikamaru** } - Baka... Recuerda que no es muy paciente el embajador si lo haces esperar de más,no por nada fue el anterior Raikage...

{**Naruto** } - Lose bien ... Aunq es un gran ninja y conozco su temperamento...jeje( Una gota de sudor )

{**Shikamaru** } - Y después de la reunión donde se hospedará ???... Ya que tu secretaria no me dio respuesta...

{**Naruto **} - que ?? se me olvido también.. Sobre lo del Hospedaje Jeje

{**Shikamaru** } - T dije que me lo dejaras a mi pero no quisiste,dijiste que se lo encargarías a tu Secretaría ... tu muy bien sabes que ahora hay mucho turismo en la aldea gracias al las festividades de estas fechas,nos tardaremos un mucho tiempo en buscar un hotel de primera clase para nuestro invitado...(enojado) debiste decirle a tu Secretaría que separara un lugar desde hace semanas...

{**Naruto** } - (rascandose la nunca) jeje Ya no me regañes Shikamaru... Lo hospedare en mi casa ,tenemos una habitación libre ... Y además asi lo recibiré con una buena cena de Hinata...

{**Shikamaru** } - Estas seguro que Hinata estará deacuerdo? (Pensativo) desde hace tiempo ustedes han tenido problemas y no creo que ella le agrade mucho esta idea...

{**Naruto** } - No te preocupes ella entenderá... Eso creo jaja (nervioso)

{**Shikamaru** } - ... Esta bien (aun pensativo)

{**Naruto** } - (Nervioso..)

{**Shikamaru** } - que pasa Naruto???

{**Naruto** } - Es que en la mañana tuve otra discusión con Hinata...(pensativo)

{**Shikamaru** } - Hinata?? Y ahora que le hiciste???

{**Naruto** } - nada importante, ayer íbamos a celebrar la primera misión de Boruto fuera de la aldea... Y no llegue a la casa...

Me quedé dormido aquí en la Oficina y ya en la madrugada llegue a la casa ,pero Hinata me estuvo esperando toda la noche, ya sabes lo que paso hubo una discusión y al final me aliste y regrese a la Oficina para no seguir discutiendo con ella... (Suspirando)

{**Shikamaru** } - entiendo... Yo se que te importa mucho la aldea y tu sueño era ser Hokage, pero tu familia es primero Naruto ,espero que no t arrepientas después ...

{**Naruto** } - La aldea es mi familia... Es lo que me decía siempre el tercero! (Nostálgico)

{**Shikamaru** } - Si entiendo... Me retiro séptimo tengo cosas por hacer...

\- Esa misma tarde Naruto había tenido una reunión con "A! el ex-Raikage" Ya que había llegado antes de lo esperado y como tenían mucho de que tratar empezaron lo más pronto posible ...

{**Naruto** } - bueno con esto terminamos...(aliviado)Ya es muy tarde... Deberíamos irnos viejo ...

{**Shikamaru** } - ten más respeto Naruto (Susurandole en la oreja)

{ **Raikage** } - Jajajja no importa , yo ya conozco como es el...

Cambiando el tema seguro que a tu esposa no le molesta q me quedé con ustedes.. Unos dias??

{**Naruto** } - No te preocupes ... Ella ya está enterada de la situación y le agrado la idea. .. Jeje (nervioso)

\- Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Uzumaki...una ojiPerla apresurada en hacer la cena estaba sería y enfada con su esposo ,le había contado por una llamada que el Ex Raikage se quedaría unos días en la casa y eso la puso de mal humor ya q nisiquiera le pidió su opinión ...

\- Asi que la ojiperla trato de calmarse ,... ya había dejado a su hija pequeña con su hermana hanabi y su padre mientras su hijo boruto estaba en su primera misión con su equipo fuera de la aldea, así que esa noche solo cenarían los 3 ...

\- No tardaron mucho en llegar ,el Hokage y el viejo raikage, la ojiperla escucho a alguien llegar y rápidamente fue a recibirlos...

{**Hinata** } - bienvenido Naruto Kun y RaikageSama... (Hace reverecia)

{**Raikage** } - No tiene que ser tan formal señora Uzumaki.. (Sonrojado)

\- El Viejo ex kage se sorprendió de la belleza de la MILF que aunque tuviera 31 años, la Hyuga se le notaba que aún estaba muy joven y hermosa ...

Así que rapidamente la empezó a observar de arriba y abajo, desde que la vio en la boda de Naruto,le había llamado la atención lo delicada y linda que era ,pero no le pareció extraño ya que era la princesa de los Hyuga...y recordó la Misión de hace décadas donde trataron de raptarla de niña y eso lo hizo sentirse mal ...

{**Hinata** } - trataré de no ser tan formal raikage Sama... (Sonriendo)

\- A Hinata le sorprendió un poco que el Raikage que había visto años antes, se viera casi igual con una altura superior a la de su esposo y con una musculatura tan grande que aunque se veía en forma su esposo ,el Raikage lo superaba y mucho,tambien no podía dejar de mirar al hombre Moreno...

Aunque aún no sabia porq se sentía un poco extraña junto a el...

{**Naruto** } - bueno Hinata ya estará la cena?? muero de hambre!!

{**Raikage** } - Que son esas formas de hablarle a tu mujer??!! Naruto se más cortes con tu esposa... (Serio)

{**Naruto** } - porque? Dije algo malo? (Confundido)

{**Hinata** } - (sonrió) No se preocupe Raikage Sama Naruto Kun siempre es así... (Sonríe gentilmente)

-El viejo kage se sorprendió de nuevo por lo linda que era la Hyuga hasta hizo q se volviera a sonrojar...

El nunca había conocido a una mujer con tanta amabilidad y sobre todo hermosa, aunque siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres nunca se preocupó en casarse o enamorarse ya que el solo tenía sexo con ellas para saciar sus instintos debes en cuando... Pero esta vez sentía como si se hubiera enamorado como un adolescente puberto...

Pero se dio cuenta q lo q sentía no era correcto, ya que era una mujer casada y sobre todo era la esposa del Gran héroe y Hokage de konoha...

-Así pasaron unas horas en las que cenaron y conversaron de cualquier cosa Naruto quejándose siempre del papeleo de la Oficina y el Raikage contando sus travesías de joven... hasta que el viejo raikage saco una botella de sake muy costoso de kumogakure!

{**Raikage** } - Miren Porque no bebemos un poco! ?

Este sake me lo regalaron mis ayudantes durante mi viaje a konoha... Creo que esta es la mejor manera de celebrar nuestro excelente trabajo de hoy... No creen??

{**Naruto** } - estupendo... (Sonriendo)

{**Hinata** } - No bebas Naruto kun !! ya olvidaste la última vez que bebiste?? (Preocupada)

{**Naruto** } - solo será un poco.. Hinata.. No será para tanto... Tranquila..

{**Raikage** } - Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu esposa... (Serio)

{**Naruto** } - Sirvame un poco, con lo estresado que estoy me Vedra muy bien...

-Así paso un rato en la q se la pasaron conversando y riendo...

ya los 3 se encontraban un poco ebrios sobre todo el Rubio que casi no podía ni levantarse de la mesa así que se quedó dormido...

{**Hinata** } - Naruto Kun t lo dije (un poco ebria y sonriendo)

{**Raikage** } - Jajaj el gran Héroe Hokage no aguanta ni un poco de Sake jaja (ebrio y riéndose ) Señora Uzumaki me disculpó creo que no debi traer la botella...

{**Hinata** } - (sonríe) no se Preocupe.. Naruto Kun fue el culpable... y me puede decir Hinata...

{**Raikage** } - claro Hinata...(sonrojado)

-El Viejo y la ojiperla se la pasaban conversando por más de una hora platicaban de como era su vida o cosas por el estilo...

Hinata se la pasaba muy bien ya que llevaba rato q no tenía una buena conversación con alguien,siempre estaba en casa con su hija pequeña o haciendo los quehaceres del hogar ...El viejo kage le comento a la Hyuga si podían sentarse en la Sala para estar más cómodos...

Así que dejaron al Rubio dormido en una silla en la mesa mientras que ellos fueron al sofá...

\- pasaban los minuyos y Seguían tomando Sake ya los 2 estaban muy ebrios, pero seguían riéndose de las conversaciones... Hasta que el kage se fue acercando más a la ojiperla ,ella no se daba cuenta lo que el kage estaba pasando en su mente...

Ya que durante el rato q estaban conversando el viejo no le quitaba la vista al rostro y del cuerpo tan escultural de la joven esposa...

La ojiperla empezó a sentirse extraña al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba del Raikage se sentía un poco rara ,era como si al estar cerca de el la pusiera un poco excitada y eso no le molestaba del todo ya llevaba meses sin que su marido la tocará , empezó a notar como el viejo la miraba con deseo y eso la hacia sentir deseada ... Ya varias veces había notado las mirada de muchos aldeanos cuando pasaba por las calles de konoha y siempre los ignoraba pero esta vez era diferente...

{**Hinata** } - (tartamudeando y sonrojada) creo que será mejor retirarme a dormir ... Ya es muy noche Raikage Sama.. (Se levanta del sofá)

{**Raikage** } - espera dime A (la toma del brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo)

{**Hinata** } - ahh~ (mirando al kage a los ojos sonrojada) Noo...

-Rápidamente el Viejo la beso con suavidad mientras la abrazaba, eso hizo que la ojiperla se sorprendiera se quiso apartar de el ,pero los enormes brazos tan grandes del kage lo impidieron...

Así paso unos minutos en lo q el kage siguió besando los delicados labios de la Hyuga... Ella en cambio correspondía al afecto dado por el kage , desde la última vez que sintió afecto fue durante una noche que Naruto llegó tarde y quiso hacerle el amor pero cuando ella iba a tener un orgasmo el se quedó dormido y ahora esta siendo excitada por otro hombre y estando ebria fue más fácil corresponderle al viejo...

Durante el beso el viejo no desaprovechó la situación y empezó a acariciar la espalda y las piernas de la Hyuga.. En cambio ella seguía excitandose por las caricias del kage...cada vez su mente se quedaba en blanco, las grandes manos del ex kage la hacían sentir muy bien, eran enormes y gruesas... Eran manos de un macho buscando a una hembra insatisfecha...

-Ya había pasado una hora desde que había iniciado la gran traicion dentro de la casa Uzumaki...

En un comedor se encontraba un Rubio profundamente dormido sin percatarse q en su cama otro hombre hacia suya a su linda y amada esposa...

Desde un cuarto en el segundo piso una pareja se dejaba atarpar con lo prohibido ! un gran viejo musculoso y moreno penetraba tan salvajemente a una ojiperla q dejaba escapar desde sus labios unos gemidos tan fuertes q en toda la casa se escucharian, pero el ex kage puso sellos de silencio en la habitación así q no se preocupó que la ojiperla pegara esos gemidos junto al ruido q hacían sus pieles a chocar entre sí...

{**Hinata** } - Sigue cojeme más!!! Así ah~ tu miembro es increíble !!!ah~...

{**Raikage** } - Nunca espere que pudiera hacerte mía...hina Chan jaja así Muévete más eres toda una hembra en celo... Menea ese gran culo...

{**Hinata** } - siiii dame más !! cogeme!!!ah~

-La ojiperla Ya no pensaba en nada...al principio le dolio mucho tener ese gran miembro, pensó que la parteria, recordo ese dolor cuando era Virgen pero no podía creer a sentiría lo mismo otra vez... Pero esta vez era por lo grande que era el miembro del viejo kage... Ya después q pasaba el tiempo el dolor empezó a Transformarse en placer ...

{**Raikage** } - No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de cogerte desde que te ví en tu boda,tenía tantas ganas de hacerte mía enfrente de todos !!! y ahora te tengo aquí solo para mi... Hina Chan!!!

{**Hinata** } - si soy toda tuya..ah~ cogeme más!! Dame más!!! No quiero pensar en nada,solo quiero que me des placer..

-Los amantes se la pasaron por horas en la cama cojiendo salvajemente en todas las posiciones posibles... Hinata con tanto tiempo sin que su marido la tocará, había caído a los brazos de un hombre que no la dejaba ni descansar era muy diferente el sexo que hacia con su marido...

Era Salvaje y Rudo aunque a su vez la trataba amorosamente se sentía domada por un gran hombre...

-Asi pasaron toda la noche en la cama matrionial sin tomar decansos, solo se apareaban salvajemente como animales... El raikage aunque era viejo aún tenía un cuerpo Atlético y grande su gran miembro penetraba el culo de la Hyuga que solo gritaba por lo grande que era... Era lo doble o triple que la que tenía su marido... Se sentía muy bien aunque varios minutos recobraba la conciencia,Pero al sentir las embestidas de nuevo su mente se ponía en blanco... Y No ayudaba los multi orgasmos que había tenido..

-Ya había amanecido una ojiperla aún abrazada de un hombre corpulento en su cama... Con sonrisas de Satifacion ,aún dormían plácidamente...

Hasta que la Hyuga fue abriendo los ojos y con horror vio quien la abrazaba no era su marido... Y empezó a recordar todo lo de anoche de como tenían sexo incontables de veces, vio q todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de semen y sudor ... Al recordar por completo lo q paso empezó a llorar despertando al viejo kage..

{**Raikage** } - que pasa preciosa !? ( la besa en la en los labios y cuello)

{**Hinata** } - (rápidamente se aparta del viejo tapada con la Sabana y vio con horror el cuerpo y miembro sudoroso del Kage ) salga de mi cuarto rápido!! (Llorando)

{**Raikage** } - Lo siento Hina Chan... Creo que me deje llevar durante la noche...

{**Hinata** } - No me digas Hina Chan...Lo de anoche fue un error! (Llorando)

{**Raikage** } - un error bastante placentero ... (La mira serio) no tienes Porque avergonzarte, solo te di lo q ambos queríamos!! Y lo disfrutamos mutuamente...

{**Hinata** } - ( desvía la mirada sonrojada) por favor vete!!!

-El Kage se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse... En todo momento la ojiperla le daba un vistazo al cuerpo musculoso y grande del viejo kage...

{**Raikage** } - No te mentire señora Uzumaki ... En verdad eres una gran mujer y sobre todo una gran persona ... Si tu quieres olvidar lo que paso, esta bien !Pero te diré que no me arrepiento, esta noche fue lo mejor que me a pasado en años... (Se acerca a la Hyuga)

{**Hinata** } - (desvia la mirada)No volverá a ocurrir... Yo amo a Naruto Kun...

{**Raikage** } - Ese Uzumaki tiene una gran suerte en tener a una mujer como tu a su lado ... (La toma de la barbilla y la mira a los ojos) Eres una gran mujer... Te mereces ser feliz (la besa en los labios)

{**Hinata** } - ( sororendida y sonrojada)

-La ojiperla trato de separarse, pero correspondió al beso... Mientras aún tapada con una Sabana y desnuda se dejaba abrazar por aquel hombre que la trato amorosamente... Pero...

{**Hinata}** \- basta !!!(lo empuja) Ya retirese (enojada con lagrimas en los ojos)

-El ex Kage Quito los sellos de silencio y salió de la habitación mientras dejaba a una Hyuga llorando en el piso tapada con la sabana y solo alcanzó a escuchar que Hinata susurraba en voz baja "Naruto lo siento"

-Mientras tanto un Rubio despertaba al caerse de una silla en el comedor... Sin saber de lo ocurrido durante la noche...

(Continuará)


	2. La incomodidad en el Hogar

-Ya había amanecido y un Rubio despertaba como si hubiera dormido cómo nunca ,ya llevaba un tiempo sin poder dormir bien, aun seguía con signos de querer seguir durmiendo... Pero ..

{Naruto } - que paso??? Q hora es?? Me quedé dormido aqui??? debo dejar el alcohol jeje (hablando para si mismo)

-El Rubio se levanto del suelo donde se había caído y fue a despertar a su esposa,dirigiéndose a las escaleras Pero se detuvo al ver al viejo Kage bajando pensativo...

{Naruto } - viejo! Ya estas lenvantado, apenas iba a ir a despertarlos!! Ya es muy tarde ... solo les iba a decir q me tengo que ir a la Oficina, Shikamaru ya me debe de estar esperando... jeje Sabes si Hinata se despertó???

{Raikage } - jeje (Nervioso) creo que aún no... Porque no la dejas dormir ? ayer si que tomó mucho sake junto contigo...

{Naruto } - mmm creo que tienes razón... Ya llevaba un tiempo que no veía a Hinata despertarse tan tarde... Si que anoche debió de haber estado muy cansada por todo lo q hizo...

{Raikage } - que??? Porq lo dices? (Nervioso)

{Naruto } - ??? Pues ayer preparó una gran cena para 6 personas y creo que todavía fue de compras para preparar toda la cena... (Sonriendo)

{Raikage } - si que fue una delicia de verdad!! Como quisiera repetirlo de nuevo !!! (Sonriendo)

{Naruto } - Bueno estarás una semana en konoha así que podrás probarla cuantas veces quieras (levanta el pulgar y sonriendo)

{Raikage } : (pensativo imaginado todo lo que hicieron anoche) tal vez...

{Naruto } - bueno ya me voy o si no tendré problemas en el trabajo... Como te envidio que ya te hayas retirado de ser Kage... (Suspirando) bueno!! me despides de Hinata le dices que ahora llegare tarde...

-El Rubio salía de la casa a toda prisa mientras dejaba a un Viejo Kage muy pensativo...

El Kage se preguntaba de todo lo sucedido en solo un día había traicionado la confianza de Naruto y de la aldea... Ya que si esto se descubriera podría ocasionar un conflicto grave entre konoha y kumogakure...

Pero por otra parte le excitaba un poco la situación ...Ya que quería que la Hyuga fuera suya de nuevo y de por vida, ya que nunca había conocido a una mujer que aguantará toda la noche en tener sexo rudo con el... Y no solo era eso si no que era una hembra de primera clase delicada, linda,Pero salvaje en la cama...

Nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido tener una relación duradera ya que no podía negar que la Hyuga no solo lo atraía sexualmente si no emocionalmente y sabía que no podría conseguir a otra mujer con esas características...

Pero agitó su cabeza varias veces y volvio a entrar en razón ,Pero ya cuando había decido salir y buscar otro lugar para hospedarse,escucho como la regadera de la ducha se abría ...

Solo imaginar a la ojiperla tomando un baño con el cuerpo desnudo y tratando de lavar todos sus lugares privados donde contenía mucho de su semen... Hizo que su miembro se endureciera y como si estuviera hipnotizado subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar frente al baño y con mucho sigilo abrio la puerta q estaba asegurada , Solo utilizó un poco de su fuerza para abrirla ,poco a poco sin hacer ruido alguno y al asomarse un poco pudo ver una silueta atrás del vidrio que cubría la regadera empañado de vapor... Aunq se podía ver perfectamente la silueta tan bien formado de la ojiperla como son sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo...

El Raikage se quedó mirándola por unos segundos que fueron enternos y como si estuviera aún hipnotizado se fue quitado su ropa mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la Hyuga..

Sin decir ni una palabra abrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y pudo ver de más de cerca El cuerpo tan perfecto que hace unas horas lo haría hecho suyo varias veces... Mientras que la Hyuga al ver de nuevo al culpable de su desgracia de nuevo frente a ella y no Solo eso desnudos de nuevo...

No pudo decir una palabra por lo impactada q estaba... Los 2 se miraron por unos segundos que parecían eternos, Pero cuando porfin la Hyuga iba a decir algo, fue callada por un beso mientras el Kage entraba a la ducha con ella...

Al igual que el Kage ella estaba hipnotizada, No sabía que hacer su cuerpo no se movia y empezaba calentarse más por cada minuto que pasaba mientras el Kage disfrutaba del cuerpo de la Ojiperla...

De nuevo estaban comentiendo una traición , Pero en sus mentes solo tenían una sola cosa placer...

El Viejo Kage apretó los grandes pechos de la Hyuga mientras los saboreaba como un gran animal hambriento y chupaba como si fueran de hule con mucha fuerza los estiraba y mordía solo se veía la leche derramar ya que sus pechos aún lactaban ,mientras la Hyuga gemia y con su mano masturbaba El gran miembro negro, del Kage...

{Hinata } - ahhh ~ si mamalos con más fuerza!!

{Raikage } - sii que son dulces y la leche mira como sale es deliciosa!!! (Los apretaba con fuerza )

{Hinata } -tomalos son tuyos!!!

Ahora Yo quiero probar del tuyo...(excitada)

-Ella se arrodilló y como pudo empezó

A meterse ese miembro tan grande que anoche batallo para poder mamar Pero ya le había agarrado ,El modo y empezo a mamar... Ella sintio por minutos como el Kage violaba su garganta que sentía q se ahogaba ,Pero el Kage con su experiencia sabía que hacer... Así fue por 20 minutos hasta que Decidieron irse de nuevo al dormitorio...ya llevaban más de 3 horas sin descanso.. En una habitación de la residencia Uzumaki...

{Hinata } - "A" Kun quiero continuar (respiración cansada) pero necesito unos minutos para recuperarme...Sabes, mi resistencia no es tan buena como la tuya ...

-Asintiendo en respuesta, el Raikage decidió bombear un poco su polla para mantener la dureza, presumiendo un poco...

Mientras tanto, Hinata se recostó sobre la almohada, normalizando su respiración agitada y latidos cardíacos...

Miró al Viejo Kage masturbándose, especialmente enfocándose en la gigantesca polla, cada vena abultada cubriendo el largo eje tan grueso , Cada vez que miraba el enorme tronco luchaba por no hacer una comparación con la de su marido...

Naruto tenía una buena polla, según los estándares y como usuaria de Byakugan, Hinata había visto indirectamente muchos tamaños y formas diferentes, por lo que estaba segura de que Naruto estaba bien posicionado...

Pero el miembro del Raikage empequeñeció a todos , al excitarse de nuevo ante la vista de ese gran hombre Moreno , Hinata se lamió los labios...

{Raikage } - ¿Qué pasa, Hina chan?"

{Hinata } - Hmm, estoy lista nuevamente para continuar... Por favor, no me hagas esperar ..

-Con su enorme pecho, vientre plano, caderas anchas y su excitación goteando por sus muslos, Hinata estaba indudablemente preparada para la otra ronda de sexo..

Agachate ! El Kage le dio un manotazo a su culo delicioso y redondo que parecía un gran durazno gigante, admirando la consistencia mientras El abundante trasero de la MILF desbordaba sus manos... Él separó las mejillas, revelando el capullo de rosa...ahora sigue lo mejor dijo el kage... bueno este culo debe ser solo mío ya nunca querrá otro miembro más que El mío... Lo siento Uzumaki...

Jeje

-Mirando hacia abajo, su brillante coño fue presentado... Su arranque estaba listo para otra ronda, por lo que se posicionó para la penetración, hundiéndose lentamente en su coño... Incluso comenzar lentamente no impidió que los ojos de Hinata se cruzaran, su espalda se curvaba luchando por acomodar más de su polla gruesa y venosa.

{Hinata } - "¡Dios mío! ...

-Ella gritó cuando el Kage se retiró dejando la cabeza solo para golpearse hacia atrás, haciendo que sus tetas rebotaran hacia adelante... A pesar de ser madre, ella era muy apretada... Las paredes del coño se apretaban alrededor de su enorme polla, cada empuje hacía que su vagina la agarrara con fuerza.

{Hinata } - sigue!!! Follame más!!

-Hinata se sintió como una puta... Su cuerpo ahora era propiedad del Raikage, simplemente algo para ser utilizado para su disfrute y para procrear a sus hijos...

El gran pecho de Hinata se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo , sus dedos de los pies se curvaron cuando ella le dio un orgasmo con ese miembro grueso... El kage agarró el cabello de Hinata y comenzó a profundizar más en su coño sin piedad haciendo que lanzara maldiciones...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente y miro al kage quien metió la lengua en su boca, iniciando un beso al que se rindió de inmediato y rebotó su jugoso culo sobre su miembro...

{Hinata } - Ah-RAIKAGE-SAMAAA! Se ACERCA. AH AH AH!"

-Hinata gritó, cada vez más fuerte resistiéndose a la brutal cogida... Sus enormes tetas balanceándose salvajemente le rogaban que ya parara , pero él agarró el hermoso culo y siguió, dando como resultado fuertes y profundos aplausos...La milf estaba completamente dominada por sus poderosas embestidas...

{Hinata } - "Por favor ah ... por favor amor, baja la velocidad AH, no puedo aguantar u-AH ..."

-El Kage golpeó a Hinata en sus nalgas y forzó los gritos más fuertes de la mujer de pechos grandes... Ansioso por conseguir más de ella , el viejo Kage aumentó la intensidad y sin piedad... Como una bestia salvaje, destruyo el coño, golpeando brutalmente su útero sensible, acercándola cada vez más a su mayor orgasmo... Sintiendo el orgasmo a su alcance, Hinata grito desesperada, reducida a una puta.. barata...

{Hinata } -¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡ME GUSTA ! ¡DALE Más ! AH AH AH AH!"

¡TAN CERCA! ¡ ¡Oh, sí, sí!"

-Hinata explotó en un monstruoso orgasmo, agarrando el tronco del Raikage y haciéndolo correrse en respuesta... Gruesos chorros de semen llenaron el útero de la milf, impregnando todo su coño...

{Hinata } - "¡OH! DIOS MIERDA, YESSSS!"ahhhh~

-A pesar de su increíble resistencia, incluso el Viejo Kage tenía límites, por lo que este última descarga de toda la tarde... Él sostuvo sus caderas con fuerza, casi como para garantizar que Hinata quedara embarazada del sexo Rudo... Después de un momento para relajarse, el Viejo Kage agarró las manos de su mujer y le hizo una pregunta seria...

{Raikage } - ¿Preferirías un niño o una niña?

-Sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad...Hinata fortaleció el agarre mientras le daba un beso profundo y amoroso a su Moreno macho...

{Hinata } - No me importaría ninguna de las opciones ... Si te tengo, todo estará bien, pase lo que pase...

-Feliz con la respuesta, el Raikage sonrió radiante y satisfecho... Agotada, Hinata cerró los ojos, para quedarse profundamente dormida...

Mientras el viejo Kage la acomodaba entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa de felicidad aunque, Solo esperaba que cuando despertara la ojiperla sea la misma Hyuga que le dijo , si quedaba embarazada no le importria mientras estén juntos y No la arrepentida, indecisa señora Uzumaki...

(Continuará)

* * *


	3. Amantes? un nuevo amor?

-Ya era muy tarde y en la habitación matrimonial se encontraba una pareja tapada con una sebana blanca aún abrazados y sudados con restos de sus mismos fluidos sexuales por toda la cama...

Era una mujer hermosa ,peliazul y dormida placenteramente ,apoyando su cabeza como almohada en un brazo grande ,de un hombre fornido y Moreno con signos de no haber dormido nada y pensando aun lo sucedido...

El ex Raikage un hombre con un gran carácter fuerte ,estaba asustado de la reacción de la mujer a su lado ,por haber tenido relaciones de nuevo , aun cuando ,Ya había sido rechazado la primera vez. ...

Pero por alguna razón le importaba mucho lo q pensara la Hyuga de su nueva desventura con el...

Aunq estaba feliz de q ella se entregó a el nuevamente, Pero por alguna razón no quería escucharla decir q lo odiaba y q se arrepentía... Rápidamente se paralizó al ver q la hermosa MILF, empezará abrir los ojos lentamente y trato de hacerse el dormido, Pero...

{Hinata} - Ya estas despierto "A" Kun??? (Voz suave y tierna)

{Raikage } - (sorprendido y sonrojado voltea a verla) me dijiste "A" Kun????

{Hinata } - si (sonriendo gentilmente)

{Raikage } - No es un sueño?? En verdad??? Tengo miedo de preguntar Pero lo diré... T arrepientes de haber Estado conmigo de nuevo??? (Mirándola fijamente)

{Hinata } - No crees q Ya es muy tarde para eso?? Me estuviste cogiendo todo el día y parte de la tarde ! para decirme q si me arrepiento (Activa el Bakugan enojada)

{Raikage } - lo siento Hina Chan...Pero quería asegurarme de q esto era muy real... (Nervioso y feliz)

{Hinata } - a ver si con esto,me crees ...

-La Hyuga cerro los ojos tiernamente y le dio un beso al Kage q se quedó sin habla, solo correspondió mientras el trato de nuevo de tocarla... Pero rápidamente la Hyuga lo aparta...

{Hinata } - lo siento "A" Kun! Pero por hoy es suficiente, Ya es muy tarde y no quiero q Naruto Kun llegue y nos vea asi... (Voz coqueta y apenada) pero lo podemos hacer más noche ! si Naruto no llega o mañana temprano q se vaya..

{Raikage } - claro Hina Chan mientras lo hagamos de nuevo... Lo q digas (aun excitado y sonrojado)

-La pareja se separó para poder limpiar El cuarto, pero vieron q olian mucho a sudor y a otros olores raros...Asi q decidieron tomar un baño y la Hyuga al ver q el aun estaba tan excitado y no podía negar q ella también así q le permitió al Kage entrar con ella a la ducha ...pero de nuevo lo hicieron varias veces...pero esta vez solo fue una hora en donde la Hyuga fue la q detuvo al lujurioso del Raikage... Se vistieron ,en todo momento la pareja no paraba de mirarse y coquetaear parecían unos novios adolescentes , El Kage para distraerse decidido hacer unos papeleos de su trabajo como embajador ya q aun le faltaba mucho por llenar ...por lo que Hinata decidió hacer algunas compras, principalmente, eso lo debió de haber hecho en la mañana pero por obvias razones no pudo así q se arreglo y salió no sin antes despedirse amorosamente del Kage , pero también pensó comprar unas cosas para adaptar la casa al nuevo miembro...Ya que comenzaron una relación , Hinata supuso que el se iba a quedar más tiempo de lo pensado ya q durante lo q hablaron en la ducha tal vez se quede mucho más tiempo para estar con ella y a la Hyuga le encanto la idea, por lo que siendo la ama de casa obediente que era, tuvo que comprar nuevas sábanas, toallas y diferentes cosas. En realidad, era una excusa barata para salir y obtener otro tipo de cosas Lencería...

Hinata se sonrojó, admitiendo que nunca pensó que compraría este tipo de ropa...con Naruto, aunque era feliz al principio, la pareja tuvo una actividad sexual limitada...debido a que Naruto estaba ocupado todo el día siendo Hokage y Hinata nunca pensó en nada para seducirlo ya q Naruto cuando eran novios era muy precoz ,así q después el fue agarrando experiencia y aprendiendo ,pero nunca pensó en seducirlo ni el le propuso nada fuera de lo normal...y ahora ella se sentía de nuevo una mujer joven, sexy y deseable por todo lo q su "A" Kun le decía... Mientras hacían el amor...

-Después de caminar algunas calles y de sentir como muchos hombres la miraban al caminar, ya q ahora se empezaba a sentir una mujer deseable para todos y eso q no llevaba ropa atrevida así q la hizo sentirse bien, así misma como mujer...Hinata llegó a su destino, la famosa tienda llamada 'placer secreto' que mostraba varios juegos de cosas traviesas... Entró y fue rápidamente asaltada por el dependiente de la tienda...afortunadamente, por la naturaleza tímida de Hinata, era una mujer...Ella habría muerto de vergüenza si hubiera sido un hombre...La mujer mostró un par de atuendos simples y agradables, que no llamaron la atención de Hinata, pero rápidamente se le abrieron los ojos al ver lo último q la vendedora le enseño y solo alcanzó a decir lo compró... ..

\- Al llegar a casa iba tan emocionada por lo q había comprado y pensó q fue una suerte q Himawari quisiera quedarse otro día con su tía y abuelo... Ella al escuchar eso se emocionó pero también se siento mal por emocionarse por eso...

-Pero ahora solo en su mente, solo quería darle su regalo a "A" Kun q al abrir la puerta de su casa por la emoción grito "amor"!!!

Su cara de emoción cambio a desilusión al ver a su Esposo gritar desde la Sala...

{Naruto } - Ya llegaste Hinata?? Aun no esta la cena???

{Hinata } -Naruto Kun llegaste temprano?? (Sonrisa fingida)

{Naruto } -si solo tuve q dejar 2 clones para q hicieran lo último, para poder salir más rápido...

{Hinata } -pero eso no esta permitido???

{Naruto } -solo será por hoy y no t sientes feliz ?? Porq llegue temprano??

{Hinata } -Sii querido... Solo q fue la impresión...

-La Hyuga como pudo, puso lo q compró de alimentos en la mesa del comedor,mientras rápidamente subía a guardar lo otro q había comprado...

Ya los tres estaban cenando y como siempre Naruto no paraba de hablar del trabajo, mientras el Raikage y Hinata Solo se miraban con coqueteos...

Rápidamente el Raikage saco una botella de sake al final y le dijo a Naruto q tenían q celebrar por el gran trabajo q hicieron y q todo haya salido bien en la relación de kumogakure y konoha...

Hinata Ya sabía lo q el Raikage trataba de hacer , ella solo sonrió en silencio y espero ansiosa...

-Los nervios la consumían por dentro pero también la adrenalina hacia q se excitara... No había pasado ni una hora q Naruto callo dormido, pero ahora el Raikage lo cargo para llevarlo al estudio de la casa...

-Cuando Hinata estuvo segura de que Naruto estaba roncando, profundamente dormido, agarró la mano de "A" se subió a él y comenzó una intensa sesión de besos... El Raikage la tocó en todos...primero su cabello azul, luego su enorme pecho, su vientre liso pero curvo, terminando con su jugosa parte trasera... Todavía tenían su ropa, pero "A" tomó a Hinata por las caderas, bajándola hasta que su polla dolorida hizo contacto con su coño...Hinata se frotó el coño con el enorme tronco, estremeciéndose de placer...

{Hinata } - "Mmmmm, ahhh ..."

-Recordando su propósito para la noche, se separó de "A", que gruñó...

{Hinata } -: "Amor, tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche"... A levantó una ceja ante eso...

{Raikage } -¿Una sorpresa, dices?"

{Hinata } -"Sí. No te preocupes, te gustará" (sonrisa coqueta)

-Con las manos aún unidas, la pareja subió a la habitación matrimonial ... No queriendo estropear lo revelador, Hinata se cambió la lencería en el baño, fuera de los ojos curiosos de "A" , Luego lentamente se deslizó fuera del baño, decidió tener una sesión salvaje ... No antes poner un sello de silencio en la habitación por los vecinos Ya q sabía q sería de nuevo el Raikage rudo con ella q hizo q se sonrojara...

A" sintió que se le hacía agua la boca al ver lo q estaba enfrente de él...

-Hinata salió vestida con una pieza de lencería negra, que no hizo nada para ocultar sus gloriosas curvas, de hecho, las mostró muy sexualmente...

-La parte superior era una pieza sin mangas de medianoche, que hacía que su enorme pecho brillara en contraste con él, mostrando su piel blanca pálida..."A" no podía explicar cómo desafiaban la gravedad de esa manera, casi como si fueran globos pegados a su cuerpo...

-Con algunas dificultades, observó el resto de la parte de la belleza de su diosa...La parte inferior del set también era de color negro puro y la prenda rodeo su enorme trasero muy bien, apenas siendo capaz de resistir la presión... "A" también notó, para su disfrute, que las bragas mostraban los labios hinchados de Hinata, como si su coño anticipara el "castigo" que recibiría de su polla...

-Hinata, por otro lado, estaba nerviosa, no había anticipado tanto éxito como la lencería ha logrado...

Cuando vio la reacción de su amante, sintió un calor persistente en su coño, que se estaba mojando con néctar, por lo que se frotó las piernas para obtener algún tipo de alivio...Lo siguiente que vio Hinata fue un borrón, luego sintió que "A" la levantaba y la tiraba sobre la cama... El Raikage besó hábilmente su cuello, haciendo a Hinata gemir un poco , plantando tiernos besos a través de su pulso...

-Después de eso, "A" llegó al primer plato, los enormes senos apenas contenidos, pidiendo ser liberados... Sin embargo, decidió premiar a Hinata por el esfuerzo de comprar el set sexy, por lo que no lo rompió. A comenzó a lamer el pálido montículo, disfrutando de la carne.

{Hinata }: "Ahhhh, continúa así".

-Y así lo hizo, "A" liberó el seno regordete e instantáneamente se puso el tan ansiado pezón rosado en la boca, lamiendo la punta tentativamente y luego succionando como un bebé... "A" sabía que el pecho de Hinata era demasiado sensible, pudiendo alcanzar un orgasmo solo estimando el pezón, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando notó que Hinata se frotaba más rápido contra su gruesa polla y se corría...

{Hinata } -"¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Continúa chupando mi pecho! ¡Ahh!"

-El Raikage se estremeció cuando sintió su mano apretar su polla, haciéndola aún más dura y más grande...Después de un par de minutos de intensa sesión de besos.. "A" sintió que llegaba el momento ..dejó de besarla, tomó su polla y trató de meterla en su arranque húmedo... Sin embargo, Hinata no lo dejó entrar...

{Hinata } - "A" Kun ¿podría estar en la cima? Quiero intentarlo ...(Dijo tímidamente)

{Raikage } -"Por supuesto, amor"

-El Raikage Salivaba, estaba a punto de ver cómo sus gloriosas enormes tetas lo montaban, iba a darse un festín con ellas rebotando ridículamente, Mientras el Raikage se acostaba en la cama, Hinata se subió a él y luego trató de penetrarse el enorme miembro... Estaba temblando de emoción debía confesar que montarlo era la mejor posición para llevarla al mejor orgasmo y una enorme polla aparentemente tenía un talento natural para hacerla correr...

-Hinata se puso cómoda y se colocó el grueso tronco en los labios inferiores, antes de golpear todo el coño... Ella gritó después de la penetración, no por el dolor sino por el placer...Hinata chilló cuando sus ojos giraron sobre su cabeza... Es ridículo, pensó, solo insertar su polla gorda y ya estaba a punto de correrse ... El Raikage estaba sonriendo para sí mismo, Ya q verla así sintió lo adorable...también al ver cómo ya había dominado a Hinata Uzumaki por completo, solo con puro sexo... Entonces "A" decidió intensificar el juego y comenzó a empujar hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su coño empapado... Naturalmente, "A" fue recompensado con fuertes gritos de placer...

{Raikage } - ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Hinata?"

{Hinata } - "AHHHHH! OH SÍ, ¡SIGUE moviendote ! ¡HAZME TUYA!"

{Raikage } - (sonrio)"Tengo la intención de hacerlo, amor...Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas sacar de tu mente mi polla...

-Hinata miró a "A" sus ojos vidriosos con pura lujuria, todavía cantando el nombre de su Macho, mientras un poco de presemen salían por los labios de su coño y vertiéndose en el vientre del Raikage...

{Hinata } - "¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Yesssssss! ¡Más duro, más duro!"

-"A" luego colocó sus manos sobre sus gruesas caderas femeninas, bajando para tomar su culo rebotando, aumentando su ritmo... El sonido de sus curvas masivas golpeando contra sus caderas llenó la habitación... Hinata gimió lasciva mientras sus ojos seguían rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza por placer absoluto... No podía formar palabras para expresar sus emociones todo era nuevo para ella ... Todo lo que pudo hacer fue ponerse feliz por el placer que estaba recibiendo...

-Al ver sus enormes pechos libres rebotando de un lado a otro, el Raikage se lamió los labios y se puso un pezón rosado en la boca, probándolo... Esto hizo q la milf de ojos claros, explotara en un monstruoso orgasmo...Sin inmutarse por su venida, "A" continuó violando su matriz, ahora llena hasta el borde con su carnosa alegría. ...Media hora más tarde y media docena de orgasmos más tarde, o eso pensó Hinata...

{Raikage } - Increíble, Hina Chan solo tú puedes aferrarte tan fuerte a mi polla...

{Hinata }¡SÍ! ¡A, OH, A! ¡SÍ! ¡TU POLLA ES TAN GRANDE! ¡ESTOY CORRIENDOME...

{Raikage } -Solo yo puedo hacer que te corras tanto HINA CHAN ¿no crees AMOR?"

{Hinata } - ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí, solo tú! ¡Te amo tanto, A Kun !

-El Raikage se puso feliz y luego gimió cuando sintió que explotaba en ella, disparando gruesas cantidades de semen en su coño empapado...Hinata podía sentir cómo la llenaba hasta el útero... La sensación del calor de su amor inundando sus entrañas la hace explotar en otro orgasmo desgarrador, con todo su cuerpo espasmódico, su enorme pecho agitado mientras se estremecía por el intenso placer...

-Sin embargo, "A"aún no había terminado con ella ... Él retiró su polla de su coño hinchado con un ruido sordo... Hinata gimió al sentir que un río de su amante se derramaba de su enorme coño. ...Lentamente volvió a ponerse de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando pesadamente mientras inhalaba el aroma de la enorme cantidad de semen del Raikage... La milf de cabello azul cerró la boca suspirando, todavía sorprendida por sus múltiples orgasmos...

{Hinata } - ¡Más, A, oh, dame más por favor!" ella gimio

{Raikage } -Ahora, ahora, cálmate mi amor...Prometí que te follaría toda la noche y lo haré...Pero primero, tienes que ganártelo. ¡Chúpame la polla!"

-Hinata obedeció, poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su enorme polla con sus manos, comparando su tamaño con el de sus manos. ¡Todavía ella no podía creerlo! Su polla es tan gruesa como mi muñeca, y tan grande ... No es de extrañar que me corra como un loca... Hinata estaba lamiéndose los labios en anticipación por otra ronda de mamadas... Ella se despertó cuando "A" golpeo su carne en la boca de la MILF ... Rápidamente, envolvió sus deliciosos labios alrededor de la cabeza, chupándolos y sorbiéndolos como una paleta de gran tamaño... Ella rodeó la lengua, saboreando el sabor de su propio liquido en el tronco carnoso de su amado...

-Luego comenzó a menear lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cada vez que intentaba meter más polla de "A" en su garganta... Fue un trabajo lento, debido a la enorme polla, pero después de unos minutos había logrado casi todo su tamaño. Hinata aspiró su aroma varonil, gimiendo y frotándose las piernas por la emoción y la lujuria pura... Esto hizo gemir a "A" ante la sensación, pero necesitaba más...Él agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hinata, forzando su polla por su garganta apretada...Sus ojos se abrieron mientras luchaba por respirar, su esbelto cuello sobresalía ante la monstruosa penetración...

-Sintiendo que su polla ahora lucía un muy duro y masivo una vez más, el Raikage comenzó a retirar su polla, cubierta y goteando saliva hasta que la gran cabeza bulbosa fue lo último en la boca de la Hyuga. ...

{Hinata } -¿Me he ganado mi recompensa, A Kun ? Por favor, por favor, vuelve a meterme tu gran polla, amor"

{Raikage } - Bueno, sí, estoy bastante satisfecho con tu mamada cariño... Relájate ahora... Me gustaría probar una posición diferente, no es que no me guste que tus tetas reboten en mi frente...Ponte a cuatro patas, Hina Chan Prepárate ...

-Internamente, "A" estaba alabando a Dios... Pelo despeinado, arrebato hinchado que goteaba semen, cuerpo increíble cubierto de sudor, pecho que respiraba con dificultad ... Hinata le pertenecía... El esposo ahora esta durmiendo tranquilamente abajo en el primer piso mientras su esposa se entrega completamente a otro hombre... Su cuerpo se dobló y se equilibró en sus brazos...Su espalda se arqueó cuando levantó el culo en el aire, enseñandoseko a "A" con una vista que muchos aldeanos matarían por mirar... Una sonrisa de satisfacción moviéndose detrás de ella, preparada para follarla en la posición de perrito...Se colocó en la entrada y entró en ella...

{Hinata } -"Mmmm ... mmmm ... mmmm ..."

-Ahora Hinata estaba jadeando en silencio... Nunca ha tenido sexo así, tan duro y brutal, y lo amaba...Naruto siempre la había tratado como a un cristal, asegurándose de tener cuidado, como si fuera a romperse o algo así... Él le susurraba cosas dulces al oído mientras hacían el amor... Y por un tiempo, Hinata creyó que esa era la única forma de que dos personas fueran íntimas... Pero no "A" No, él estaba cogiendola con fuerza bombeándo dentro de ella con su enorme polla, llenándola hasta el borde, frotando su clítoris cada vez. ..

-Hinata nunca supo que había este tipo de sexo, pero al. Fin se dio cuenta y fue maravilloso...Fue una sensación emocionante... Ella quería sentir más de él, así que expresó sus deseos...

{Hinata } - Por favor, A Kun ah~Quiero más... Dámelo a mí"

-Miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos color lila vidriosos, lujuria concentrada mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, haciéndo q se viera aún más sexy , para que El hombre q le estaba dando más orgasmos en un día que había tenido en un año se excitara aun más ... La forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron de deseo, la forma en que su flequillo azul oscuro se quedaba sobre su hombro hizo que la polla del Raikage se retorciera dolorosamente... Hinata era tan sexy que dolía...Sin previo aviso, "A" se retiró de su interior, solo para envainar violentamente su tronco...

{Hinata } -"Aaaahhhh ... ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ohh, sí!"

-Hinata explotó en otro orgasmo, cubriéndole la polla con su néctar mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo se derrumbaba en la cama, pero él no cedería en sus embestidas... Queriendo sentir sus enormes senos en esta posición, "A" se inclinó y agarro las pesadas tetas... De todas las mujeres que ha tenido, Hinata poseía los mejores pechos q hay visto... La combinación de tamaño, forma, pequeños pezones lindos y mamarios que desafían la gravedad, los hizo el deseo y tentación de los aldeanos de konoha y aunq ella no lo sabía también entre sus amigos eran codiciados secretamente...

{Raikage } -tus senos realmente son lo mejor... nunca dejan de sorprenderme"

{Hinata } -"Ahhh, ¿te gustan? Puedes ahhh, usarlos de la forma que quieras aaaahhh. Pero por favor, no dejes de cogerme... jodeme aaahh" Masss.

-Ella había comenzado a golpearse contra su polla por ella misma, tratando de igualar la velocidad del Viejo kage... Pero Rápidamente "A" agarró sus gruesas caderas jugosas, sus enormes nalgas rebotando, aumentando el ritmo...

-Hinata estaba haciendo gritos desgarradores, "A" golpeando su punto G una y otra vez... Asi q ella escogió una almohada para amortiguar sus gemidos, sintiendo venir más orgasmos...

{Raikage } -Muy bien ... muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bueno Hina Chan ..Una idea se formó en la cabeza de "A", así que detuvo las embestidas , Hinata gimió en protesta...

{Hinata } - ehh A Kun?? ¿Porque te detuviste?"

-La volteo y la puso contra la cabecera de la cama. ...Ella captó la indirecta, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. ...

-El viejo ex Raikage comenzó a bombearla con fuerza otra vez...Para contener un grito, ella mordió su hombro derecho, sacando sangre, pero no le importó a "A"...Él comenzó a devorar nuevamente esa dulce boca de ella, violando su lengua y comenzando una lucha por el dominio... Hinata respondió, Noo queriendo perder...

{Hinata } -"Joder, amor"... No podía soportarlo más, seguían llegando más orgasmos...

-Hinata sintió sus ojos rodar hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza una vez más, su noveno orgasmo golpeó con fuerza...

{Raikage } - ¡Más fuerte, di mi nombre más fuerte!"

{Hinata } -"¡A! ¡Oh A!"

{Raikage } - "¿Te encanta, no? Tu esposo se encuentra en el primer piso y tu aquí estás, con una polla negra hasta tu útero"!!! Ja

{Hinata } -"¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡Me encanta, soy tu put...! ¡Sigueme cogiendo ... no pares ! ¡SÍ SÍ SÍ!"

-Toda esta conversación sucia, así como su apretado coño, dificultaban que "A"no se corriera de nuevo... Quería que el sexo durara para siempre, porque Hinata era jodidamente sexy y deseable, pero era imposible... Llegó de nuevo, un montón de su semen espeso llenando la matriz de la Hyuga , descarga tras descarga... Su semen hizo que ella se viniera por última vez, Gimiendo con gritos y sientindo como su coño estaba inundado de semen...el viejo Kage beso delicadamente los labios de sus amante y miró amorosamente sus hermosos ojos teñidos de lavanda y veía como se cerraban lentamente para corresponder el dulce beso de su amado, la hyuga se quedó abrazada de el sin separarse ,poniendo sus brazos alrededor del gran cuello y sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cadera del Raikage ... Mientras sentía como su interior se llenaba de esperma de su amado...

{Hinata } - amor ...(exhausta dificultando la respiración) ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Estoy realmente exhausta...

{Raikage } -"Por supuesto Hina Chan ...si q fue increíble Eso último"

{Hinata } -"Yo también lo disfrute A Kun(sonrojada))

-El Viejo de kumo sonrió cínicamente, pensando... Bueno, después del desastre orgásmico q te acabo de dar , por supuesto que me amas jeje... Oh, lamento mucho q todo el tiempo perdido...Si solo t hubiera hecho mía durante tu boda... Ya Habría criado tu increíble coño para q solo pueda recibir mi gran polla...

-Los dos se quedaron abrazados amorosamente hasta q recordaron al mismo tiempo q Naruto se encontraba bajo ,así q limpiaron rápido mientras sonreían y coqueteaban... Su relación fue evolucionando hasta q Ya había pasado cinco meses ... Desde q el ex Raikage se había quedado... El séptimo Hokage había permitido q se quedará los 5 meses ...mientras al viejo Kage le terminaban una residencia dentro de konoha...

-Naruto le dijo a Hinata sobre la estancia prologada del raikage y ella aceptó diciendo q era una buena persona q estaba bien ya q la casa era muy grande ademas...

Pero el había notado algo raro a Hinata desde hace meses ,ella ya no quería q se le acercara y cada vez q el Rubio tenía ganas de estar con su esposa ,ella decía q estaba cansada o q tenía cosas q hacer...

Eso lo hizo apartarse más de ella... Aunq no le tomó mucha importancia al principio ...

(continuará)


	4. Meses Después del pecado

-Ya habían pasado 6 meses ,desde q en la residencia Uzumaki había llegado un inquilino muy peculiar y sobre todo el causante de una alta traición dentro de esta residencia junto con

la señora de la casa q compartían el mismo pecado "La infidelidad"...

-Ya estaba por caer la noche y una ojiperla estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para la familia...

La Mujer se veía muy radiante y para el ojo de muchos hombres de la aldea q la habían visto desde siempre y en sus fantasías , podrín jurar q la Hyuga se habia puesto mucho más hermosa y sensual...

Empezando por sus pechos si de por si ya anteriormente eran enormes ahora eran un poco más grandes,mientras sus caderas se habían anchado junto a su culo q eran irresistibles de ver para cualquier hombre...

Nadie sabían del porq el cambio? ya q también se vestía más femenina y con ajustados atuendos... Y esta tarde no era la excepción...

-Ella con una sonrisa llamó a su hija q estaba en la mesa dibujando...

{Hinata } - Hija..??? Ve a avisarles a tu hermano y "A" Sama q la cena esta lista...

{Himawari } - si mami...

-La niña se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el patio de la casa para buscarlos y vio a su hermano teniendo una batalla de práctica con el Ex raikage...

El Viejo kage con una mano (en esta historia el raikage tiene los dos brazos :v) detenía los golpes del pequeño Genin Rubio...sin dificultad asta se daba el lujo de recibir algunos golpes q no hacían efecto...

Los dos se detuvieron cuando vieron a la pequeña peliazul decirles q su mamá ya había terminado y q entraran a cenar...

{Los 2} - ya vamos!!!

{Raikage } -si q estas mejorando mucho mocoso... Jeje

{Boruto } - tengo q admitir q a sido de mucha ayuda "A" San... (Cansado y sonriendo)

{Raikage } -bno a cenar no queremos q tu madre se enoje...

{Boruto } -cierto...

-Desde los 6 meses q el Ex kage a estado viviendo con los Uzumaki los niños se han ecariñado con el, aunq al principio fue difícil ,ya q le tenían miedo por lo q decian los rumores de q el Cuarto Raikage tenía un carácter fuerte y insoportable, pero lo fueron conociendo e hizo q cambiarán su modo de pensar ...

Los 2 niños y el inquilino se sentaron en la mesa para cenar mientras la ojiperla servía ya lo último ...

El Raikage empezó a ver a la Hyuga, tratando de q los niños no se dieran cuenta de como el miraba morbosamente a su madre, ya q no podía dejar de ver cómo los enormes pechos de la Hyuga rebotaban mientras caminaba y moviendo esas grandes caderas de tentación...Ella era tan perfecta que era difícil creer que fuera real...De acuerdo, ella estaba casada y tenía dos hijos, pero no lo sabrías al mirarla...todavía se veía extremadamente joven y hermosa ... el Raikage se sonrojó mientras entre sus piernas algo despertaba... Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de la mirada del viejo kage pero decidió tentarlo aun más...

Ya q ella durante estos meses ,se le había hecho un juego entretenido tentarlo y seducirlo ... Ya q al final todo eso tenía sus ventajas porq sabía muy bien q al tenerlo excitado y mantenerlo con mucha tentación el sexo q tendrian después sería extremadamente salvaje... Y para la Hyuga era la mejor parte...

{Boruto } -A San! Se siente bien ???

{Raikage } - Eee? Dijiste algo??? (Salió del trance)

{Boruto } -q si se siente bien no a probado la comida???

{Raikage } -es q me distraje por un par de cosas!!! (Sonrojado y sudando)

Pero no t preocupes ya veras q me lo término por completo (mirada a la hyuga)

{Hinata } -(sonrojada)

-Pero una pequeña peliazul los interrumpia ...

{Himawari } - y papa llegará pronto mamá???

{Boruto }-No creo q llegue hoy hima... Ahora en la mañana yo y mi equipo fuimos a reportar sobre la Misión q hicimos ayer y nos dijieron q se había ido con un grupo de anbus a las afueras de la nación del fuego ...

{Raikage } -cierto creo q me dijo q se reuniría con el feudal del fuego y otros empresarios extranjeros este día o algo por el estilo...

-La niña se puso triste y el pequeño Rubio solo ponia una cara de enojo... Su madre se puso triste por verlos así, y solo pudo decir q tenían q comprenderlo ya q es el Hokage de la aldea y tiene muchas responsabilidades... La Hyuga meses antes hubiera estado molesta pero ya le daba igual si su marido llegaba o no...

Ya q ella ya tenía a un Hombre q la atendia en todo y sobre todo en la cama ,pero ver a su hijos así le molesto mucho... Ellos no se merecían este trato... Pero solo se aguantaba en no recliminarle a Naruto por sus hijos , ya q hace 2 meses atrás paso algo q la hizo pensar...

*FLASH BACK*

{Hinata } - Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez! ¡Ah!"

-Hinata estalló en un segundo orgasmo...Había entrado en un intenso ciclo , los orgasmos aparecian cada pocos minutos sin parar...Respondía a cada embestida de cadera de "A" con uno propio, intentando ensartarse con más fuerza el grueso miembro de su amante...

A pesar del placer, Hinata quería más y más, no tenía suficiente...Su cuerpo estaba dominado por el placer que le brindaba el monstruoso miembro del Raikage...

{Hinata } - "¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡A kun...FÓLLAME MÁS FUERTE! ¡SÍ, AH SÍ!"

-Menos mal como siempre la habitación se encontraba aislada con un sello de silencio, porque seguramente sin ese sello, los vecinos estarían escuchando sus alaridos de placer...Gritaba el nombre del macho que la follaba, que le brindaba un orgasmo tras otro, animándole a continuar, que la hiciera suya...

{Hinata } -SOY TUYA! ¡OH DIOS, QUE BESTIA! ¡DAME MÁS!"

-Por su parte, "A" seguía a lo suyo...Gozaba como un niño del cálido vientre de la ojiperla, que lo agarraba como un guante de encaje. Gozaba de ver cómo botaban los pechos de la Hyuga al ritmo de las embestidas... Y se excitaba aún más con el ligero movimiento que hacían las curvas de Hinata, de su abdomen y caderas con cada impacto...

Aunque pareciera que era ella la que se llevaba la mejor parte, de acuerdo con sus continuos gemidos de placer, el Raikage disfrutaba enormemente del sexo q ella le daba...

Hinata era un auténtico espectáculo visual, la forma en la que su mirada se perdía con cada orgasmo, el sudor que hacía que su piel brillara, resaltando la palidez, las gotas cayéndole por el cuello, que hacían que "A" quisiera parar el tiempo para seguir disfrutando de toda esa vista... Era demasiado, su pene no podía estar más duro en cada embestida... Las diosas palidecían al lado de Hinata...

{Hinata } -ESO ES, SIGUE SÍ! ¡RÓMPEME! DESPEDASAME!¡NO PARES DE FOLLARME CON TU ENORME MIEMBRO!!!!

-Hinata daba gracias a dios por la suerte que había tenido de q su marido le haya ofrecido al Raikage hospedarse en su casa...ese largo miembro...Sentía calambres en las piernas, no podía aguantar el ritmo de "A" simplemente se dejaba coger y que el gran miembro la ensartara sin parar...

{Hinata } ¡AH! ¡SÍ¡ ¡UF! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! NO PUEDO PARAR OTRA VEZ, ¡ME CORRO!!!

-Perocómoera posible que ese hombre tuviera ese aguante, pensaba la Exhausta mente de la ojiperla...No se cansaba nunca???llevaba cuatro hora follándola con todo, se estaba corriendo como una loca, gritaba, lloraba y aullaba como una loba con cada orgasmo, estaba exhausta, pero "A" no daba muestras de cansancio...

{Raikage } -eso es, disfrutala amor ¿No tenías tantas ganas de mi polla? Pues aquí tienes, toma !! (Burla)

{Hinata } - SÍÍÍÍ

-El Raikage decidió que era el momento de cambiar de postura, tomó el cuerpo de Hinata por la cadera, y sin soltarla se tumbó...Ya acostado en el suelo, la volvió a clavar sobre su ancho miembro, resonando el golpe de caderas con unsonido parecido a un gran aplauso con las manos mojadas...

{Hinata } -"MMM AAAAH!"

-Se le nubló la vista a Hinata, el monstruoso miembro había golpeado su cérvix, pidiendo paso en su vientre...

-Sacando fuerzas de no sabe dónde, Hinata cambio de posición y empezó a cabalgar al Raikage...Se apoyó con las manos en los hombros anchos del kage, haciendo movimientos rapidos de cadera...Subía la cadera hasta dejar sólo la punta del miembro fuera, y bajaba bruscamente, una tras otra, ensartándose en la barra de carne con furia... Quería demostrarle a su macho que ella también participaba en el sexo ...Hinata jugaba con la estrechez de su vagina, con cada cabalgada contraía los músculos, solo para relajarlos después...

-Ahora era el Raikage el que gemía, las furiosas cabalgadas de la ojiperla lo succionaban por completo...Hinata quería extraerle el semen como si su coño estuviera sediendo, que se corriera dentro de ella, inundándola toda entera, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no tenían éxito...El cansancio hizo q ella cada vez se ensartara con menor potencia...

{Hinata } -Ah-uf. ¿Es que no te vas a correr nunca? ¡Me vas a matar!!!!

-Esto pareció divertirle al kage, aunque no respondió al comentario..."A" la cogió de las nalgas y la empezó a bajar con fuerza sobre su polla, mientras se metió un duro pezón en la boca...Lo succionaba suavemente, savoreándolo...El ataque sobre sus pechos provocó un nuevo orgasmo de la peliazul...

El Raikage conocía muy bien uno de los puntos débiles de la ojiperla y es que sus pechos eran muy sensibles...Decidió seguir castigándolos, intentó succionar todo el pecho, pero eran demasiado grandes...

{Hinata } - ¿Te gustan, ah, mis pechos? Lámelos todo lo que, ah, quieras, pero ¡no pares por favor ahh!"

-Hinata volvió a sumergirse en una oleada de orgasmos, Se había recostado sobre el pecho del Raikage, lo único que hacía ya era soportar la tormenta de placer a la que estaba sometida, el descomunal miembro negro perforando sus entrañas...Después de un largo tiempo, "A" notaba que ya no podía retrasarlo más, iba a correrse...Comenzó a gruñir como un animal, golpeaba el culo de la ojiperla mientras la ensartaba con furia...

{Hinata } - ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡DÁMELO TODO, BÁÑAME DE LECHE Y RECLAMAME DE NUEVO COMO TUYA!!

-De nuevo animado por los ánimos de Hinata, "A"eyaculó como un monstruo, chorros de semen llenaban el vientre de la Hyuga ¡le llegaban hasta el útero! El espeso líquido bañaba cada rincón de la vagina, desbordándola, pasaban los segundos pero ¡seguía saliendo más y más!!!!

{Hinata } -Todo, dámelo todo..ah~~~

-Hinata cayó de lado al suelo, intentando controlar la respiración...Soltó un un pequeño gemido cuando "A" la cogió de nuevo, y mientras la besaba, le dijo:

{Raikage } -conviertete en mi mujer!!hina Chan...

{Hinata } - Eh... Amor pero ya lo somos??? ( aún exhausta mira a su amante)

{Raikage } -Noo... Quiero q t cases conmigo!! Ya no quiero q lo nuestro sea secreto t quiero solo para mi amor... Quiero q t divorcies...(Mirada sería)

{Hinata } - yo...

-La Hyuga lo miro sin saber q responder!!! Por una parte estaba feliz por la propuesta... Pero...

Ella sabía q ya no era feliz con Naruto, ese amor se fue desapareciendo con el tiempo... Pero ya cuando iba a contestar q si...en su mente aparecieron sus hijos... Y lo q les doleria, no le importaba lo q su padre y hermana pensaran de ella, ni lo q pensaran sus amigos... Pero sus hijos era otra cosa... Así q le respondió..

{Hinata } - (voz suave) yo t amo...pero No puedo ... Mis hijos...

-El Raikage la miro con un poco de tristeza y comprensión... Así q solo se le ocurrió decirle...

{Raikage } -Hina Chan t comprendo...

-La Hyuga pudo notar en los ojos de su amado decepción y tristeza... Ella quería decirle q si..

Q quería ser su mujer a la mirada de todos...

Así q le dijo...

{Hinata } - A kun... Dame tiempo... (lo besa delicadamente)

-El Raikage se sorprendió por el beso y la segunda respuesta q correspondió mientras se alegraba en el interior...

La Hyuga se separó del kage y le dijo con voz de tierna y de enojo...

{Hinata } -Así q amor no t desesperes y no me vayas a embarazar aún ... Sigue utilizando tu jutsu de relámpago para q tu semen no me embaraze ya q quiero tener a tus hijos cuando estemos casados...

-El Raikage sonrió y la abrazo ... Mientras se seguian dando caricias y mucho cariño.

( FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

-De regreso a la cena del presente ...la Hyuga al ver a sus hijos así de tristes

...se puso a pensar más sería y q ya era el momento de poner fin al matrimonio... Así q al llegar su marido le pediría el divorcio...

( Continuará)


	5. Una decisión difícil

Esa misma noche despues q los niños Uzumaki se fueran a sus habitaciones, en la Sala de la casa se encontraba una Hyuga pensativa y mirando al vacío...

Durante toda la cena no paro de pensar en todas las consecuencias q podrían llevar un Divorcio, su padre no se lo perdonaría ,su hermana seguramente si la apoyaría ya anteriormente varias veces le había aconsejado q se divorciara tiempo atrás cuando Naruto empezó a dejar a su familia de lado por el trabajo , igual q su antiguo equipo 8 ...ellos entenderían del porq tomó esa decisión, pero recordó q Shino le afectaría mucho más ya q el durante una reunión de equipo hace 2 años , estando ebrio le confeso q a estado enamorado de ella desde q estaban en la Academia...eso la impacto mucho, pero el entendía q nunca pasaría nada entre ellos... Así q analizó los posibles escenarios y se dio cuenta q podía soportar el rechazo y chismes de toda Konoha ,pero lo q si la afectaría serían el rechazo de sus hijos... Sabía q ellos nunca aceptarían q ella dejara a su padre y mucho menos aceptarían al Raikage como su nueva pareja amorosa, aunq a ellos les agradaba ,no era suficiente para poder aceptarlo... El Raikage ya había acabado de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina desde q llegó, el se había dispuesto ayudar a Hinata en todo lo q necesite ,después de acabar se dirijio a la Sala pero vio a su amante distraída y con preocupación... El se acercó a lado de ella y tomó sus manos... En la q ella salio del trance ...

{Raikage } - t encuentras bien Hina Chan??? T note rara durante la cena... (Preocupado)

{Hinata } - Amor... Lo siento es q e estado distraida... Pero ya estoy bien ... (Sonrisa)

{Raikage } - segura... Amor ! mañana me voy por unos semanas a mi aldea necesito dar mi informe de progreso en los negocios de Konoha y Kumo...

{Hinata } - (triste ) Lose A kun... Pero prometeme q volverás pronto... (Carita tierna)

{Raikage } - (Sonrojado) T lo prometo y porq no vamos al cuarto y consumamos la promesa... Jeje (sonríe)

{Hinata } - me encanta la idea mmm (lo besa en los labios) ...

-El Raikage la cargo como a una princesa y subieron por las escaleras sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente,ya iban a entrar al cuarto y la Hyuga le susurro al oido "hazme el amor salvajemente toda la noche "A" kun"... Eso hizo q el Raikage se sonrojara y su erección estuviera por romper sus pantalónes ya quería salir para destrozar el gran culo de la Ojiperla... Y no solo eso, los 2 sabían q esa noche no vendría el Rubio mayor así q tomarían su tiempo...

*20 minutos DESPUÉS*

-En el suelo de la habitación estaban las ropas de los 2 amantes...

belleza peliazul hizo una pequeña pausa depués de las caricias tan lujoriosas q se daban , para admirar a su hombre por completo...el Raikage tenía un cuerpo grande y musculoso con brazos , piernas fuertes...Su grueso miembro era demasiado grande q hacia q solo con mirarlo se mojara su coño, apuntaba al techo como una lanza, la cabeza era ancha con una forma puntiaguda... Hinata agarró con su mano derecha el tronco y comenzó a masturbarlo de arriba hacia abajo , luego empezó a lamerrlo gentilmente mientras q su mirada veía los gestos tan placenteros q el Raikage ponía...Su lengua hizo un trabajo increíble, q empezó a salir el presemen , luego la Hyuga se recostó con las piernas abiertas, listas y para recibir el gran mastil... Usando el presemen y la saliva de su hembra como lubricante, el Raikage frotó con su gran miembro los labios rosados del coño de la ojiperla, haciendo que Hinata gimiera suavemente...

{Hinata } -"Hmmmm ah~

-Preparado, el Raikage alineó su miembro y entró rápidamente hasta el borde, luego salió lentamente...Al hacer este proceso varias veces, la MILF gimió lujuriosamente...

{Hinata } - "Hmm hmmm hmmm"aaah~

-Habiendo preparado eficientemente el estrecho coño de la ojiperla,para su enorme miembro , el Raikage comenzó a empujar con más fuerza...

{Raikage } - "¡Oh, mierda! ¡Muy esto esta muy bueno!"

-Cada empuje resultó en una fuerte bofetada y rebotes en los senos... El Raikage creía que Hinata tenía las tetas más grandes desde q el les da un buen tratamiento , ya q se veían como melones jugosos...El Raikage se perdió un minuto mirando los enormes pechos, reduciendo un poco el ritmo, lo que Hinata notó de q el no dejaba de ver sus grandes atributos... Presionó sus pechos con sus brazos firmemente , haciendo que los globos se destacaran aún más para presentándolos a su amante para q las viera como fruta para devorar...

{Hinata } - "Mmmmhh amor, no tengas miedo de usar mis gordas tetas como quieras son todas tuyas...

-La oferta q le ofreció la ojiperla sacó al Raikage de su fantasía y no lo pensó 2 veces, alzando ambos pezones entre sus dedos... comenzó a frotar las puntas rosadas para el disfrute de su pareja...

{Hinata } - "Ah, sí, así ,A kun!"

-Hinata gimió, con los ojos cerrados y las uñas clavándose en sus manos mientras el empujaba su pene hacia su útero caliente... La Hyuga sintió una gran sensación muy particular q hizo q tuviera un gran orgasmo muy placentero...

{Hinata } - "¡OH DIOS , TAN BUENO! AH AH AH"

-Los jugos cayeron por su coño, lubricando completamente el estrecho canal...

Hinata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su hombre para profundizar la penetración...la posición en la q se encontraban hizo que su coño se contragiera haciendo parecer como si su coño no quisiera soltar el gran miembro... Ella gimió cuando pudo sentir cada ondulación de su coño apretándolo,El Lage reorganizó el ángulo para perforar mejor el coño de su amante... Utilizando sus manos se levanto y agarro la base de los pechos masivos de la mujer que rebotaban...El cuerpo de Hinata era lo suficientemente sensible como para que ya pudiera sentir llegar su segundo orgasmo, explotando después de algunas embestidas más.

{Raikage } - "¡Ahahhh SÍ, OTRO! ¡SÍ KAMI YEEEES!"

La cama crujía por los movimientos intensos q se escuchaban por toda la habitación a pesar de que pasaba desapercibido para los amantes... Después de todo el tiempo que han estado juntos, El Raikage había aprendido cómo funcionaban los orgasmos de Hinata...

-El primero generalmente requería un poco más para activarse, pero luego entraba en un ciclo rápido de orgasmos, a veces incluso llegar al orgasmo sin parar, sin pausa entre ellos... Si el Raikage fuera un hombre diferente, él pensaría que Hinata es multiorgásmica, pero con un miembro tan grande como la de él, hacer que se corriera tanto era normal... Despertado por sus placeres gritos de aprobación, el miembro aun erecto del Raikage comenzó a temblar, por lo que la tomó de los costados y rellenó su tronco cada vez más rápido...Se escucharon fuertes y profundos aplausos alimentados por los jugos de su coño, Hinata gritó en agradecimiento por su gran hombre implacable...

{Hinata } - "¡OOOHHH! ¡TAN GRANDE! ¡AH AH AH AH AH! ¿QUÉ HICE, AHH HAGO PARA MERECER ESTA GRUESA POLLA NEGRA? ¡AHH HMMM SÍ!"

\- Hinata generalmente era del tipo callada, pero el placer absoluto ,nubló su mente, haciéndola decir sus pensamientos en voz alta... En este momento estaba aullando, explotando en un gran orgasmo...

{Hinata }- "¡¡SIGUE A KUN , POR YEEEEEES A! CORRETE conmigo AMOR!"

-El Raikage llegó a su finalización, chorros de espeso semen explotando dentro de ella... No queriendo decepcionar, el raikage trató de seguir imbistiendo, prolongando su corrida unos segundos más... Todavía corriéndose, El no se retiró, mientras que Hinata maldijo en voz alta y alabó a su Hombre con ruidos de placer...Eran el tipo de sonido q hacían q t excitarás para tener relaciones sexuales... Hinata era tan deseable, mientras su hombre le daba por atrás y q hacia q ella tuviera éxtasis que aún resonaban en todo su cuerpo...

{Hinata } - ah~ "Mmmmm"

-Se estaba mordio la almohada por las incontables embestidas del kage y trato de no gritar aunq supiera q había sellos de silencio con su cara metida en la almohada gritaba con fuerza ,asta q llegó el sentir junto a su orgasmo,chorros de semen directo a su culo, respiraba con dificultad y el gran miembro estaba perdiendo su dureza... La bella peliazul era hermosa y amorosa...El Raikage trato de darle aun más placer para q ella lo siguiera recordado por los días q no iba estar en la aldea...

{Raikage } - "Para ti, amor"

-Dijo el Raikage, mirando a su mujer...El Raikage se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a Hinata, la pareja disfrutando del resplandor del sexo, recuperando la respiración el gran kage...Aunque cansado, no significaba que esto hubiera terminado, ya que meses de intensa actividad sexual se habían traducido en una resistencia muy alta para ambos... Además, lo habían hecho todos los días sin falta y ahora era especial ya q estarían separados por unas semanas...

-Después de la pausa relajante, Hinata se puso frente del Raikage, ansiosa por reiniciar la el sexo... Ella empezó a darle besos gentiles y aveces les daba mordiscos desde sus pectorales, saboreando la consistencia de los músculos firmes con sus delicadas manos... Alcanzó sus grandes testículos, llenos y listos ...

-El estímulo hizo que la excitación del Raikage aumentara nuevamente...Hinata se balanceaba arriba y abajo de su polla flácida, tratando de que recuperara su dureza... Ella cambió de método, sintiendo que su pecho grande haría un gran trabajo...Las 2 cosas de gran tamaño envolvieron el tronco en un cálido abrazo, con apenas espacio entre los montículos, comenzando un ritmo lento de arriba a abajo que hicieron q el kage tuviera un pequeño gemido...Las enormes tetas realmente estaban haciendo un trabajo fantástico, para la sensación del Raikage, pero Hinata lo sorprendió chupando la punta de la polla...Sus activos curvilíneos le hicieron cosas maravillosas...

-Su miembro recuperó su enorme tamaño, con sus gruesas venas desde la punta hasta la base llena de sangre...Hinata tarareó satisfecha para sí misma, subiendo para estar en la posición superior... Sin embargo, sorprendió a su amante una vez más al tomar una posición de conducción inversa... incluso si no podía ver sus enormes senos, su abundante trasero ya era un espectáculo para la vista... Hinata frotó sus nalgas en su gran miembro, sintiendo la sensación... Tomando la punta, la colocó en su entrada, solo para ser sorprendida por el Raikage agarrándola por la espalda, obligándola a bajar...La penetración repentina hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera dando un gemido áspero...

{Hinata } "UNNNGGHHHH"

-Esta nueva postura permitió que la gran polla del kage se frotara cada vez que su clítoris, así como su coño lo aceptara increíblemente...Apenas empezando, Hinata comenzó a cabalgar lentamente,con la postura más cómoda ...

{Hinata } - "¡Golpéame más fuerte, por favor!"

{Raikage } -"Todo a su debido tiempo, cariño"

Después de una primera ronda salvaje, El Raikage quería saborear al máximo la sensación de su cálido útero...Él agarró a su hembra por las muñecas, aferrándola de nuevo a su duro torso... El Raikage no pudo evitar tocar sus tetas rebotando, siguiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones...

{Hinata } -"¡AAAAAH SÍ, MI AMOR! ¡SIGUE PASANDO ASÍ!"

-Disparando un pequeño orgasmo, El ex kage siguió frotando los enormes montículos... Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para la milf de ojos pálidos, que aceleró el paso, sentándose en posición vertical agarrando las piernas del Raikage permitiendo que la gruesa polla penetrara el coño sin esfuerzo...

{Raikage } -"Dios mío, ¿realmente estás enamorada de mi polla, amor?"

-Una sonrisa satisfecha agraciaba la boca de del kage... "Que así sea " pensó...El kage aumentó la velocidad, agarrando las gruesas ,Hinata comenzó a temblar, ola tras ola de placer nublando su mente...

{Hinata } -"¡ESO ES, A KUN!! ¡LLEGAS TAN PROFUNDO! ¡SIGUE FOLLANDOMEEE!"

-Cada golpe de su enorme y gorda polla provocaba un fuerte gemido, dando alegría orgásmica al coño violado de su mujer...

{Hinata } - "¡SÍ SÍ SÍ, UN SÍ! ¡ME ESTÁS LLENANDO MUCHO! AH AH AH AH AH!"

-Los minutos se convirtieron en horas , la pareja seguía dándose placer mutuamente...El cerebro de Hinata estaba apagado, habiéndose derrumbado una docena de veces, con ondas Orgasmicas que se originaban en su arranque... Incluso el Raikage estaba abrumado, pero cuando vio su finalización cerca, continuó golpeando su coño mojado, plantando besos en su espalda...

-Frotó su clítoris al mismo tiempo con su tronco y su dedo...Hinata se detuvo por un momento, sin decir palabras ni gemidos, y luego estaba nadando en un asombroso orgasmo, su vista perdida en blanco... El ex kage se corrio con un gruñido profundo, pintando con esperma sus paredes... la cantidad de esperma ... Con el miembro suavizado en su coño, Hinata se dio la vuelta, uniendo las frentes con su Hombre y completamente relajados...

{Raikage } - T amo mucho Hina Chan... Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo...

{Hinata } - A kun! gracias por llegar a mi vida... T amo mucho...

Una vez más, Hinata alabó a Dios por su suerte... Es cierto que su vida había cambiado y q no estaba bien lo a hecho, pero eso no significa que no podía desear una vida tan placentera y feliz... De hecho, conocer al Raikage fue un gran el cambio q necesitaba...

Ya los dos yacían abrazados en la cama profundamente ,mostrando unos rostros de Satifacion y de felicidad ,sin saber q dentro del vientre de la Hyuga pasaba algo...

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE POR LA TARDE*

Toda la familia Uzumaki estaba reunida y algunos ninjas de Konoha, se despedían en la puerta principal de Konoha al Embajador de kumogakure ... El primero en hablar fue el Hokage q hace apenas unas horas había regresado de su viaje con el feudal...

{Naruto } - Esperamos q su estadía en mi casa haya sido de su agrado , para su regreso a Konoha su casa ya debe de estar construida...

{Raikage } - No t preocupes por eso me agrado vivir con su familia... Me hicieron sentir en casa en todo momento como si fuera mi hogar...

-Boruto y Himawari estaban tristes y apuntó de llorar estos meses q habían pasado con el ,fueron grandiosos ya q Boruto lo veía como un modelo a seguir ,por toda las historias q le contaba de su anterior vida como ninja y sobre todo lo consideraba como su sensei ya q le enseño tácticas de combate y varios jutsus básicos q lo ayudó a mejorar mucho...

(En esta Historia no aparecen y nunca aparecerán los Ōtsutsukis así q Sasuke no se convirtió en Sensei de Boruto)

mientras Himawari le tenía mucho cariño ya q por fuera el raikage se veía agresivo y daba miedo , siempre le ayudaba con sus tareas de la escuela , jugaba con ella y le compraba juguetes era como un tío para ella...

Mientras q la Hyuga mayor se le veía calmada, pero por dentro la consumía la tristeza, quería correr hacia el abrazarlo y besarlo para despedirlo como se debe ya q no lo vería a su amor por un tiempo... Aunq claro ellos ya se habían despedido muy bien durante la noche... Pero aun así... Se sentía mal...

Pero vio como antes de dar media vuelta el Raikage le dio una mirada y solo con eso pudo tranquilizarse...

Todos observaron irse al Embajador y Hinata no se movia ,solo obserba a su amante irse... Hasta q sintió q alguien le tomaba la mano, al voltear pudo ver q era su Esposo, ella lo soltó y fue con sus hijos para decirles q el iba a volver...

Naruto se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su Esposa y se penso q a lo mejor estaba molesta por no avisarle de q no llegaría anoche...

Shikamaru q estaba cerca de ellos presenció eso y también pudo notar el par de miradas q se hicieron Hinata y el Raikage... Aunq le parecio sospecho no quiso tomarle importancia así q se retiró...

Los Uzumaki al llegar a su hogar se les notaba la seriedad y tristesa nisiquiera Naruto pudo hacerlos q cambiarán la actitud... Esa misma noche Naruto llegó con muchas ganas de hacer el amor con su Esposa ...Pero ella nuevamente lo rechazo diciendo q no se sentía bien y q no estaba de ánimos...

Naruto la recriminó por rechazarlo varias veces y q ya llevaban más de medio año sin tener contacto físico, ella no se quedó callada y le contestó con el mismo modo... De q se necesita estar presente para mantener la llama encendida, ella no sería un objeto para cuando el quisiera... Eso hizo q Naruto dejara de dormir en el dormitorio y lo hiciera en el estudio de su casa...

* 2 SEMANAS Y MEDIA DESPUÉS*

-Hinata estaba en la Sala de su casa muy alegre de recibir la carta de su amado ...

En ella decía q en una semana regresaba a Konoha... El no era una persona q se expresara mucho ...solo cuando se trataba de Hinata ... Desde q se fue le escribía a Hinata 1 carta cada 3 días contándole lo q hacia y de como extrañaba estar a su lado ,pero era muy cuidadoso siempre las enviaba selladas con un jutsu de alto nivel q solo un ninja de kumogakure de alto rango podía decifrarlo y antes de irse le enseño ese jutsu a Hinata...sus cartas siempre terminaban con un T amo... Ella se alegraba mucho al leerlo con tanta emoción... Ya cuando lo había leído lo guardaba muy bien, pero ya cuando disponía a ir de compras empezó a sentir náuseas, desde ayer los había sentido ...

Así q mejor fue a ver a Sakura al hospital y hacerse un chequeo rapido... Al recibir los resultados su amiga se le vio en el rostro una sonrisa y eso le pareció raro a la ojiperla,pero Sakura la hizo q se sentará y le dio un abrazo de felicitacion...

{Sakura } - Estas embarazada Hinata !!

-Al escuchar esas palabras la Hyuga se quedó en Shock... Como pudo embarazarse si no a hecho el amor con Naruto por más de 8 meses nisiquiera la a tocado... Así q le dijo a su amiga...

{Hinata } -Estas segura Sakura..?? (Impactada)

{Sakura } - si... No puedo equivocarme tienes 2 semanas... Y porq estas así? apoco Ya t olvidaste de ese descuido con Naruto??? (Modo de burla)

-Esas palabra "Descuido " Hizo q Hinata se le viniera a la mente su despedida una noche antes de q se fuera "A"... Y de q El ni ella no se acordaron del jutsu para no quedar embarazada...

Rápidamente tomó su bolso y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes decirle a su amiga q no le comente a nadie ,nisiquiera a Naruto...

Sakura solo asintió y pensó q le quería dar una sorpresa a Naruto... Hinata iba pensativa por todo el camino q Ya no paso por las compras... En su cabeza había un caos...Ya q por un lado estaba feliz de darle un hijo a "A", Pero por otro no era el momento indicado Ya q quería embarazarse después de divorciarse y cuando este casada con el...

-Hinata llegó a la casa ...Boruto y Hima se preocuparon por ver a su madre pasar sin decir una palabra...toda la tarde se quedó en su habitación pensando q hacer si decirle primero a "A" o ella misma arreglar su divorcio antes de q se le note su vientre...

ya había anochecido y sus hijos ya se habían ido a dormir y a Ella el sueño la había vencido también... no noto q alguien había llegado un poco ebrio... Ese era Naruto q entró despacio a su cuarto y vio a su esposa dormida... El ya llevaba unos días en querer hacer El amor con ella ...Pero siempre era rechazado y ahora al salir del trabajo, sus amigos lo llevaron a relajarse a un bar donde con unos pocos tragos de sake el Rubio se encontraba borracho ,los amigos se acordaron en no darle mucho ya q sabía q se desmallaria si tomaba de más...pero Naruto por alguna razón no les hacia caso... Pero lograron q parara y entre todos lo llevaron en la entrada de su casa... Se despidió de ellos y después entró a su residencia... Al ver q todos ya estaban dormidos ,El Se disponía irse al estudio a dormir ,Pero cambio de opinión mejor subió hacia su cuarto y al entrar vio a su hermosa esposa dormida con una pijama ligera q hacia notar sus atributos... Desde apenas unos meses el había notado un cambio en su esposa, el no sabia lo q era pero la veía mucho más hermosa q antes, por esa razón le volvio a entrar el deseo por poseer a su esposa...

El se fue desnudando y con cautela entró bajo las sabanas junto a la ojiperla... El empezó a acariciar los pechos tan grandes q tantas ganas quería meterlos a su boca, empezó a desnudarla de poco , no quería despertarla aun así q con un kunai empezó a cortar la pijama, al hacerlo observo su cuerpo voluptuoso y hizo q se saboreara... Así q empezó a lamer un pecho...

Ella empezó a sentirse humeda ,Pero no porq Naruto la hiciera esas caricias , si no por el sueño q estaba teniendo junto al Raikage...

Naruto escucho cuando su esposa dijo unas palabras al despertar...

{Hinata } - ah~Amor??? Ya volviste??

-Pero con sorpresa su reacción cambio a desagrado, Ella trato de empujarlo...

Mientras q Naruto se aferró de Ella... El pensó q esas palabras tan cariñosas eran para el y le dijo "q haces ya estoy aquí Hinata"...

Ella trato de q alejarse y Naruto se desespero ...

{Naruto } - ya calmate eres mi esposa y me tienes q atender como se debe..

Si haces más ruido despertaras a los niños...

-Cuando Ella escucho sobre los niños se volvio dócil y empezó a dejar q Naruto la siguiera tocando...

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y un rubio le hacia el amor a su esposa... El sentia todo el placer del mundo...Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en no follar y Ya se le estaba olvidando lo bno q se sentía...

Mientras q la ojiperla, no sentía nada, solo se dejaba penetrar por su esposo sin el más mínima reacción... Ella quería q terminara ya y en su pensamiento solo decía... "Perdoname "A" kun "... Ya 30 minutos depués y

A lo mejor por lo ebrio q estaba el Rubio solo termino corriendose dentro de la ojiperla y se quedó dormido...

-La peliazul al ver q todo había terminado se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama... Por un lado se decía q todo estaba bien , Ya q Ella sigue siendo su esposa y el tiene el derecho de desahogarse ,pero esta sería la última vez q ella permitiría q Naruto la volviera a tocar...

-Pero por otro lado se sentia mal ya q su corazón decía q había traicionado a "A" ... Se tocó el vientre y se dijo para para ella misma... "Este niño será una bendición q nos dará paz ,después de la Tormenta q Se aproxima"...

( Continuará)


	6. La Confidente

-Después del suceso que ocurrió durante la noche en la Residencia Uzumaki...un Rubio despertaba cómodamente de su cama sin preocupación alguna...se le notaba en su rostro que había sido una de las mejores noches que había tenido en meses... Aun no sabía el porque se sentía así de relajado y menos estresado,pero no tardo en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido al empezar a ver recuerdos e imágenes sexuales...de como el y su esposa hacían el amor ,después de tanto tiempo ,eso hizo que el rubio se levantara con mucha energía y ánimos ,voltio a su lado contrario en busca de su adorada ojiperla, pero no vio a nadie, en su lugar había una carta con la firma de Hinata...

El la tomó y empezó a leerla detenidamente...

En ella decía que se iría un tiempo a vivir con su padre y Hermana, llevándose consigo a sus hijos... eso le pareció normal, ya que antes lo hacia muy amenudo ,pero al leer el último párrafo de la carta le pareció algo extraño y se empezaría a preocupar...

{Naruto } - Porq Hinata...??

-Ese párrafo decía que no la buscara por el momento y que ella lo iría a buscar un día de estos para conversar de algo importante sobre su relación...

-En otro lugar en la residencia principal del clan Hyuga, ya Hinata había llegado junto con sus hijos quienes aún no entendian el repentino viaje a la casa de su abuelo y tía...

Su madre nos les quiso contar mucho solo que empacaran ropa y lo necesario para un par de días...

-Mientras tanto la Hyuga estaba enfrente de su padre pidiéndole quedarse por unos días, al le encanto la idea porque así podía estar con sus adorados nietos adorados...

Pero eso no hizo que notará algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hija , presentía que ella escondía algo importante ,pero no quiso presionarla por el momento...

Mientras Hinata y su padre estaban conversando dentro de la casa ,hanabi jugaba afuera con himawari ,a ella le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con sus adorados sobrinos y con mucha fuerza abrasaba a la pequeña Himawari que le parecía muy adorable y linda, pero ella noto que boruto la observaba, sin decir una sola palabra...

Ella solamente le dio una sonrisa de tierna que hacia que el rubio se sonrojara...

*Oficina del Hokage*

-En otro lugar un Rubio se encontraba en su Oficina revisando unos documentos importantes , aunque se le notaba distraído y aunque trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo ...

no podía dejar de pensar sobre Hinata y su repentina idea de irse con su padre y hermana...

Eso estaba bien ,pero que no la "busque", le parecía muy extraño y sobretodo después de haber tenido sexo de nuevo...

Al estar metido en sus pensamientos no noto que alguien tocaba la puerta de su Oficina ...ese era Shikamaru trallendole aún más trabajo del dia y sobre todo una Noticia importante que acababa de llegar...

Al entrar noto algo raro en su amigo, quiso preguntar ,pero seguramente se trataba de algo personal y así que empezó a dudar un poco en meterse o no... Así que optó por hacer una pregunta sencilla que hizo que el Hokage volviera en si..

-{Shikamaru} - Naruto te encuentras bien??

-{Naruto } - eh? Shikamaru!

-{Shikamaru} - te preguntaba que si estabas bien?

-{Naruto} - si... No te preocupes..

El Nara ya no quiso preguntar, así que mejor cambio de tema para hablar de kumogakure... El rubio le interesó la noticia así que dejó a su consejero informarle... *Después del informe*...

{Naruto} -así que el embajador "A" no volvera por lo menos 3 meses..

{Shikamaru} - así es , tiene que arreglar los problemas con la aldea deKirigakure...

Pero lo importante es que las negociaciones con nosotros estan saliendo bien, así que me parece excelente que se enfoquen en arreglar sus problemas..

{Naruto } - concuerdo, pero a Hinata y a los niños no les encantará la idea de su ausencia y más a Boruto que le tomó mucho aprecio y lo considera su sensei principal más que konohamaru...

{Shikamaru} - (suspiro) deberías ser tu quien le enseñara varias cosas de ser ninja a tu hijo y sobre todo pasar más tiempo con tu familia ,porque no te tomas unas vacaciones... Ahora no hay mucho papeleo..

{Naruto} - Sabes Shikamaru... Estuve pensando en eso desde la mañana ,tal vez te tome la palabra...

En otro lugar *Mansión Hyuga*

{Hanabi } -Eso es todo lo que tienes boruto ??

La Hyuga castaña se burlaba de su sobrino al esquivar todos sus ataques, ya llevaban casi 2 horas entrenando y boruto cada vez se desesperaba por no acertar un solo golpe...

{Boruto}- No solamente esquívez Tia hana... ataca??? (Furioso)

{Hanabi } - Recuerda que soy una hermosa Jounin, no podría golpearte tanto jajaj

En un descuido la Hyuga logró derribarlo y al hacerlo se puso encima de el... Ya himawari se había ido a dormir y Hinata estaba acomodando sus cosas en la casa , solo estaban los dos solos,así que la castaña beso en la frente al rubio... Boruto solo se sonrojo mientras ella se levantaba y decia...

{Hanabi} creo que por hoy es suficiente, ya ví que has mejorado mucho...las misiones te han fortalecido mucho... (sudando)

Boruto no dejaba de ver a su Tía quien se había quitado su vestimenta de kimono y dejándose su uniforme de entrenamiento de abajo... Ella noto con mucha diversión las mirada que le daba...

{Hanabi } - cariño que tienes? (Sonrisa coqueta)

{Boruto } - Nada... (Sonrojado)

-Boruto se levantó del suelo ... Sin saber que 2 jóvenes los observan esos eran Iwabee y Denki al igual que Boruto estaban impactados de ver a la Hyuga mostrando su figura... Denki parecía tener un sangrado nasal por ver el voluptuoso cuerpo de la joven hyuga, mientras que el otro la observaba diferente y con un deseo siniestro..

{Hanabi } quienes son ellos boruto? Son tus amigos?

{Iwabee } - Hola !! y disculpen por interrumpir en su entrenamiento,tu abuelo nos dejó entrar...

{Boruto } - amigos ?? Q hacen aquí?Pense que nos veríamos en una hora más en la casa de shikadai?

{Denki } me tope con Iwabee y como nos dijiste que estarías con el clan de tu familia , de una vez pasamos por ti..

{Hanabi} - bueno te dejó con tus amigos boruto, iré a adentro con tu madre necesito charlar con ella...

{Boruto } - bien! Dile que saldré un rato con mis amigos y que regreso en la noche tia...

-La Castaña ojiperla se despidió de ellos gentilmente que hizo a los 3 se sonrojaran de nuevo...

{Denki } - quien es ella boruto??

{Boruto } - es mi tia Hanabi y sensei del equipo 15 ...

{Denki } - así que ella es la heredera del clan Hyuga...si que es muy hermosa! Al igual que tu madre... Ahora comprendo porque son llamadas Las princesas Hyuga..

{Iwabee }- y es casada?

{Boruto } - Es soltera! aunque konohamaru sensei le a propuesto salir varias veces ,pero ella siempre le dice un No contundente y peor aún cuando ella lo vio con Moegi sensei en una cita , bueno mejor vámonos ya... (Molesto)

-A Boruto no le encantaba que otros hombres obserbaran a su tía, ya de por si, se ponía de malas al notar las miradas Lujuriosas de todos los hombres de la aldea, cuando miran a su madre...

Así que mejor los apresuró en irse, pero no noto que su amigo Iwabee estaba pensando varias cosas de su adorada tia... Y planeando como acercarse a ella..

-Ya los jóvenes se habían ido ,así que hanabi fue a ver a su hermana que estaba tomándose un baño en las aguas termales de la mansión... Así que ella decidió acompañarla se desvistio y se tapó con una toalla ... La peliazul noto a su hermana llendo hacia ella y sentarse a su lado...

{Hanabi} - Nee Sama!!

{Hinata } Hanabi??? Pensé que aún estabas entrenado con boruto...

{Hanabi}- vinieron sus amigos por el, me dijo que regresaría más tarde... Bueno ahora que por fin estamos a solas, porque no me cuentas lo que paso con Naruto??

La peliazul se sorprendió de la pregunta que su hermana menor le hizo... Pero después se tranquilizó ya sabía que a hanabi no podría ocultarle nada así que respiro profundo y se dispuso a contarlo... No sin antes hacerle prometer que no le le contaría a nadie ,sobre todo a su padre que seguramente la asesinaria y que si la quiere juzgar no había problema ella entendería así que se dispuso a contarle todo desde el inicio, de como se sentia abandonada y decepcionada de su esposo , también que se había enamorado de otro hombre pero ocultando su identidad aunque Hanabi solo permanecía callada, sin decir una sola palabra ya que quería escuchar todo... Casi se desmaya al enterarse del embarazo y de que no era de Naruto... Al principio quería recliminarle todo, pero ella sabía que su hermana mayor no era de ese tipo de persona y si lo hizo fue porque la situación y las circunstancias la llevaron a eso...asi que apenas iba a hablar y vio a su hermana desplomarse hacia ella en un llanto... Repitiendole a su hermana menor que la perdonará por haberla decepciónado... La castalla la abrazo y solo le dijo que se calmara que todo estaría bien... Y que ella la ayudaría..

-La peliazul empezó a calmarse, en eso la castaña para tratar de sacarle algo más de información le preguntó...

{Hanabi } - y ese hombre es muy bueno en la cama? (Sonrisa burlona)

{Hinata } que???? 0/0

-La Hyuga mayor se sonrojo demasiado que solo pudo tartamudear ...

{Hanabi } - solo dime??

{Hinata} si! Es muy bueno en la cama (sonrojada)

{Hanabi } - quien es Shino o Kiba???

{Hinata } - (gritando) Ninguno de los dos!!!

-La castaña se sorprendió al saber que no eran ellos, ya que estaba a un 90% segura que uno de ellos era... Así que la miro y le dijo acaso es alguien muy conocido?? La castaña le dijo que si quiere su ayuda debería saber quién es... Hinata al ver cara sería de su hermana, decidió confiar más en ella y con un susurro dijo...

{Hinata } - "A" Kun el embajador de kumogakure y anterior raikage...

{Hanabi } ????

La Hyuga menor trata de no desmayarse por la revelación de su hermana, solo se queda viendo al vacío recordando aquella persona enorme, viejo y musculoso ,que varias veces vio en la casa de su hermana... Ella no podía creer que su bellísima y delicada hermana estuviera enamorada de esa Bestia enorme con muchos años de diferencia , solo imaginarse a su hermana y a ese Hombre procreando a su próximo sobrino la hacia sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo...

Quiso preguntarle a su Nee Sama ,que si era broma pero ella sabía que Hinata e no era así y menos bromear con eso...

Respiro profundo y volteo a ver a hermana que aún estaba preocupada por la reacción...

{Hanabi } ok, quiero que me cuentes, como paso todo y desde cuando empezaron su relación? (Sería)

-La Peliazul no tuvo de otra que contarle su relación con "A" Y de como el ,la fue seduciendo por meses... Hasta el punto de tomar la decisión de divorciarse de Naruto...

(continuará)

Tal vez se les hizo corto el capítulo, pero planeó que el siguiente sea más largo... : v


	7. Un Nuevo Problema

Una castaña muy atractiva se preparaba para dormir...apenas daban las 9 pm y aunque para ella esa hora era muy temprano para irse a la cama, pero con todo lo sucedido durante el dia entendió la causa...no era para menos recibió varias Noticias de un solo golpe el mismo dia, su perfecta y linda hermana mayor le era infiel a su marido , aunque sobre el divorcio para ella siempre le pareció una buena idea ,pero de este modo no era el indicado...varias veces vio a su hermana sufrir por los abandonos del Rubio y sobretodo lo odiaba cuando hacia sufrir a sus adorados sobrinos en las fiestas de cumpleaños y fechas importantes en la cual el no iva por culpa del trabajo eso le molestaba demasiado ya que una vez trato de hablar con el sobre este tema y el solo la ignoro...

Ya estando en cama Hanabi...no dejaba de pensar en la historia tan rara y poco realista de la relación de su Nee-Sama con el Ex Raikage , viendolo de todas formas posibles ellos eran completamente diferentes en todo...mientras su onesan era bella, delicada y amable ese viejo era salvaje y sobre todo mm... Cuando la castaña empezaba a imaginar el cuerpo del ninja de kumo, en su mente pasan imágenes del físico del viejo kage era músculoso, fornido y cuando trato de imaginar su miembro...

Ella simplemente se puso como tomate y se tapó el rostro por la vergüenza ya que al tener el byakugan varias veces por accidente veía los miembros de otros hombres ,al principio le daba pena, pero después se fue acostumbrando , empezó a imaginar las formas y los tamaños de varios hombres que pudo ver en esas ocasiones, pero cuando trato de imaginar el del ex kage...pues lo único que pasó por su mente es que debería ser inmenso... Y empezó a recordar las palabras que su hermana utilizó al describir a ese hombre ya que tanto fue la insistencia de la castaña para que le contara hasta el más mínimo detalle , La peliAzul lo describía como un semental y sobre todo rudo en la cama que sabía bien como tratar a una mujer... De como el recorría su cuerpo con sus grandes manos y la tomaba como si todo su cuerpo fuera de su propiedad envolviendola con sus brazos tan enormes...

Eso hizo que Hanabi empezará a excitarse un poco, al pensar en ser tocada por cada rincón de su cuerpo por un hombre como el...fuerte y varonil eso la hizo ponerse caliente y húmeda por alguna razón, introdujo sus manos debajo de su pijama y una manejaba su pecho y la otra con sus dedos empezó a tocar arriba de sus lindas bragas Rosas, ella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ,rara vez lo hacia y casi siempre era cuando notaba las miradas lujiorosas de muchos hombres que la deseaban ,pero en esta ocasión se imaginaba a alguien con rostro a diferencia de otras noches, se sentía de lo mejor así que lo hizo por un rato...

sin saber que alguien la observaba ,ese era Boruto quien apenas había regresado de estar con sus amigos durante toda la tarde fue molestado por cada uno de ellos al no parar de hablar de su tía y madre...para ellos eran las 2 de las 4 mujeres más hermosas en konohaa las otras 2 eran Sakura Uchiha y Temari Nara que también eran llamadas princesas y las más hermosas en Konoha ,volviendo al Rubio desde que llegó se le notaba muy molesto y quiso ir a ver a su amada tía antes de irse a dormir,para convencerla de que mañana fueran a entrenar juntos ellos 2 en el campo de entrenamiento,pero al llegar a su cuarto quiso tocar primero ,pero mejor optó por abrir un poco la puerta de la habitación por si ya estuviera dormida no molestarla y al asomarse un poco vio como si se tratara una de sus más grandes sueños y fantasías...

Su querida tía Satisfaciondose ella misma quiso irse rápidamente, pero al volver a ver esa escena tan bella y sensual, se quedó a observar un poco más mientras dentro de su pantalón algo ya estaba duro y como inercia empezó a masturbarse mientras seguía viendo como la Hyuga separó sus rodillas y metiendo su mano por debajo de su braga, separó sus labios y usando un dedo, lo metió dentro de su sexo...

El Rubio sabía que lo podía descubrir pero aun así necesitaba verla mejor y por eso agachándose, se acomodo para seguir observando ese voluptuoso cuerpo el tenia una gran vista inmejorable de las maniobras tan sexys de la Hyuga...Para empeorar la situación del Rubio y su calentura, en ese momento su querida tía gemia mientras seguía agarrándose uno de sus senos apretándolo con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha no dejaba de torturar su mojado coño...

Boruto tuvo que tranquilizarse un poco para no correrse ya que quería seguir mirando mientras se pajeaba lentamente para calmar su excitación... Hanabi Intensificó sus toqueteos pegando sonoros gemidos...el rubio juro que podía ver hasta el sudor cayendo por sus pechos y piernas, pero aun así ella seguía sin parar...Totalmente excitada, la Hyuga arqueaba su espalda con cada espasmo y como cerraba sus piernas con su mano dentro de ellas en un intento de controlar el placer que estaba sintiendo...En ese momento cerró los ojos y mientras disfrutaba de un brutal orgasmo, la Hyuga se tapaba la boca para no gemir ni gritar y cayó agotada sobre la cama con una expresión erótica... hasta que por alguna razón volteo a ver a la puerta de su habitación y vio como boruto se hacia una paja mientras estaba observandola... Ella se quedó en shock al igual que el joven Rubio que se había corrido en el suelo...

-La castaña era aún Virgen, ya que nunca quiso una relación con nadie y eso era porque desde pequeña se había enamorado de su primo Neji... Su amor era secreto, pero no imposible , ella sabía que se podía comprometer con el cuando heredara el cargo de su padre al frente del clan Hyuga (Los clanes utilizaban el incesto para proteger la Línea de sangre) y aunque muchos protestarian al decir que Neji era de la familia secundaria, no podían negar que era el mejor candidato de su clan para ser líder ya que sus habilidades eran superiores por encima de los demas... Pero todo su sueño se vino abajo a causa de su muerte tan repentina en la Cuarta Guerra ninja, ella le lloro por semanas y gracias a su hermana y padre que nunca supieron de esos sentimientos pudo superar esa pérdida...

Regresando al momento tan vergonzoso de la Castaña y del Rubio, ninguno de los 2 decía nada hasta que boruto tan avergonzado se disponía a irse, pero escucho la voz tan dulce de alguien...

{Hanabi } Boruto... Ven aquí... Y cierra la puerta..

-El Rubio se dio media y entró a la habitación aún con la cara baja de la vergüenza... La Hyuga no estába mejor, ella aún tenía un rubor tan rojo que sentía como si corazón estuviera a punto de estallar... Y no era para menos ,ella se estaba masturbando en frente de su sobrino y el se masturbaba viéndola hacerlo... Con mucha determinación dijo...

{Hanabi} que hacías afuera de mi habitación?..

{Boruto } Yo... (Avergonzado)

{Hanabi } No estoy molesta y tampoco se lo contaré a tu madre, pero necesito una explicación.. (Sonrojada de la vergüenza)

{Boruto } yo... Quería conversar contigo neechan... Pero no quería molestar así que abri despacio la puerta y te ví haciendo eso...

{Hanabi} haciendo eso??? 0/0

{Boruto} así que, me sentí raro al verte ,ya que siempre...

{Hanabi} siempre???

{Boruto } siempre me has atraído mucho, hanabi neechan...

{Hanabi } que??? (Sonrojada)

{Boruto} me gustas mucho!! Estoy enamorado de ti... Siempre quise decírtelo ,pero lo quería hacer cuando fuera chunin y me vieras como hombre...

{Hanabi} pero, pero soy tu tía y ademas soy mayor que tu??

{Boruto} no me importa... Yo te amo...

(Sonrojado) porfavor, no me odies!

La Hyuga no sabía que decir estaba impactada ,su sobrino le acaba de decir que esta enamorado de ella... Pero se percató que el apretaba su manos como si esperará lo peor , ella no sabía que hacer, no quería hacerle daño ,pero sintió algo de alegría al saber de su amor le pareció muy lindo... Así que decidió acercarse a el y darle un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que el Rubio se sonrojara a más no poder... Y entonces la miro a los ojos pero vio como la Hyuga le hacia lugar en su cama... por alguna razón lo invitó a dormir junto a ella y el como si estuviera hipnotizado subió con ella... La Hyuga aún estaba excitada y al ver a su sobrino masturbarse con ella ,la hizo sentirse deseada y como anteriormente ella recibía miradas de muchos hombres siempre trataba de ignorarlos pero por dentro le encantaba tentarlos... Así que lo abrazo y el Rubio le encanto el olor tan erótico que ella emanaba y también la Hyuga se sentía igual que el, como si fueran parejas se abrazaron y como estaban frente a frente se besaron amorosamente a la Hyuga le divirtió como boruto trataba de devorarla , se le notaba torpe y con mucha desesperación... Ella trato de separarse y le dijo una palabras...

{Hanabi } hay que tomarlo con calma... Si (sonrisa)

{Boruto } si... (Sonrojado)

Al decirle eso la Hyuga empeso a desnudarse poco a poco mientras uno inexperto joven la observaba, el quería lanzarse hacia ella, pero no quería aurrinarlo... Ella por fin se había quitado todo y con una voz pícara se dirigió a boruto...

{Hanabi} te toca a ti... No puedo ser la única desnuda..

El Rubio rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa hasta que llegó a su ropa interior, su erección era notoria y la Hyuga lo observo le pareció muy lindo y aunque era pequeño a ella no le molesto porque comprendía que después crecería por los años... Así que se abalanzó hacia el y durante unos minutos le estuvo dando un oral en donde la Hyuga le daba unas lamidas que hacia que el Rubio se corriera en minutos...

Para ella estaba cómoda ya que ella no tenia experiencia en el sexo y le tranquilizaba ser la que tuviera la iniciativa al ser la mayor ,pero también dudaba que hacer después, ya que al tomar un respiro boruto...

Con mucha desesperación se lanzaba hacia ella y le succiónaba sus pechos y Lamia todo su cuerpo el se la queria comer completo pero rápido y eso hacia que ella no lo disfrutará tanto... Pero no quiere decir que estaba mal poco a poco el Rubio aprendía como tratarla y se venía lo principal... Ella se acostó y abrió de piernas mientras no le quitaba la vista al Rubio...

El entendió y se acostó arriba de ella...poco a poco empezó a acomodar su miembro en la entrada de la Hyuga pero pasaban los minutos y no podía introducirlo hasta que la Hyuga le ayudó y entonces el miembro empezó a entrar poco a poco ,allí el Rubio no se dio cuenta que a la Hyuga le iva a doler un poco y empujo para traspasar lo que hacía que detuviera la penetración, La castaña hizo un pequeño gestó de dolor pero dijo sigue...orden que no desaprovecho el rubio, entonces comenzo a subir la intensidad de la penetración, lo hizo con el mayor esmero ya que no podía explicar lo bien que se sentía aunque sentía dolor en su miembro pero quería seguir no podía desaprovechar esta ocasión en la que su gran deseo se cumplia, la verdad quería que ese fuera uno de esos momentos inolvidables para el y de la misma manera de los mejorespara su tía... Por fin su deseo se cumplió y aun Siguiendo, pero no tardo mucho ya que sintío que estaba a punto de llegar su venida y mientras la Hyuga aun sentía dolor pero se dio cuenta que boruto ya no aguantaría así que le dijo dentro no, por lo cual el no escuchaba y ella con fuerza logró quitarlo de encima , el preguntó que pasaba y le manifesto que podía quedar embarazada, el entendió así que ella decidió masturbarlo con la mano hasta que se vino, a eso la Hyuga no habria logrado correrse pero no vio problema ya que era su primera vez...después ella lo abrazo amorosamente mientras se quedaban dormidos agotados ...

*RESIDENCIA UCHIHA*

-Esa misma noche cerca de ahí una pareja tenían sexo salvaje y prohibido en la residencia Uchiha...se trataba de Sakura Uchiha y un ninja fornido que todos conocían era Rock Lee... Ya llevaban años con la infidelidad y esta noche la MILF al saber que su hija se quedaría con su amiga decidió invitar a su amante para una ronda de sexo que llevaría como siempre toda la noche...

{Sakura} sigue amor!!asi Ahh

El Ninja experto del Taijutsu tomaba de la cintura a la pelirosa y la recostaba en la cama para otra ronda de sexo, ella únicamente se dejaba llevar para lo que el quisiera hacer con ella, el arriba de ella y besaba sus pechos, mientras que estaba con el deseo de que le metiera su gran miembro de nuevo ya que llevaban casi días de no verse asi que Sakura estaba como poseída...al sentir como jugaban con sus pezones rosados hasta dejarlos erectos y hasta que Lee subio hasta besarla apasionadamente, se estremecio cuando sentío su mano en su vagina humeda en la cual estaba acomodando su miembro de nuevo para penetrarla nuevamente, la pelirosa se sentía en las nubes cuando sentío la punta de su miembro tan fornido entrando en su coño solo alcanzó a escuchar cuando el le dijo al oído...

(Rock Lee) quieres que lo haga suave o lo meto todo de un empujon?

{Sakura } Métela suavemente!porque esta muy grande tu ?miembro y la quiero saborear lento...

El experto en Taijutsu empezó a empujar poco a poco su miembro que ella sintio cuando entro la punta y él empezó a moverse muy lentamente arriba y abajo hasta que poco a poco lo metió por completo,la pelirosa solo se retorcía del placer y gemía, ella sabía que estaba llegar otro orgasmo solo de sentir su miembro dentro de mí, en eso empezó a moverse lento para dejar que la siguiera disfrutando , la metía y la sacaba...todo el coño sentía que salía hasta la cabeza y la volvía a meter suavemente, ella se mojaba mucho mas y gemía con mucho de placer..

{Sakura } ah~ sigue así Lee... Métela toda...no dejes nada afuera..soy toda tuya...

-Eso fue una señal para Lee de embestir más rápido, así estuvo por mucho tiempo arriba de la MILF Uchiha dándole éxtasis de placer...

-Después de un rato saco su miembro de ella y le dio la vuelta, acostada hacia abajo, puso una almohada debajo de su vientre y sus nalgas se pararon por completo...el se subió arriba de ella y acomodó el Miembro en su coño , así la estuvo cogiendo por un buen rato en donde la pelirosa no dejaba de gemir y sobretodo de decirle a su macho que siguiera cogiendola como una bestia...ella gemía y gozaba de su gran miembro, estuvo Enbistendola con fuerza se le notaba al ninja del Taijutsu un gran físico musculoso que pareciera no cansarse hasta que logró sacarle otro orgasmo...

ella estaba que escurría la almohada ,estaba demasiada mojada y exhausta lo cual nunca en su matrimonio había estado...

{Rock Lee} T amo Sakura, estas bien rica, me gustan mucho tus nalgas ya anhelaba cogerte de nuevo ...

{sakura } Lose! Lee sigue cogiéndome! me encanta!cógeme Lee, cógeme Lee soy toda tuya!!!

-Ella le suplicaba que no parará de meterla, después nuevamente le dio vuelta y se acomodo entre sus piernas, las levanto y empezó a cogerla nuevamente,ella sentía como su coño se comía todo el miembro y así era, ella veía como entraba y salía su gran miembro de su vagina, su coño estaba muy caliente que todo entraba muy fácilmente, después la tomo de las piernas ,las cerro y empezó a moverse nuevamente, ella con las piernas levantadas y cerradas sentía cada parte de su estructura de su miembro, sentía su cabeza cuando salía y entraba y sentía como hasta sus bolas llegaban a su ano, estaba que gritaba de placer y gemía cada que el la metía ,escurría por sentirla dentro , ella le excitaba el sexo prohibido así pasaron las horas hasta que...

Ya estaba amanecíendo y se veían a dos parejas abrazadas tapadas con sabanas y despertando tranquilamente...

{Rock Lee} Sakura Chan ya despertaste..

{Sakura} sii... no me puedo mover de nuevo...

{Rock Lee} eso pasa cuando llevamos muchos días separados... (Sonriendo)

{Sakura} lose... bueno es hora de que te vayas Sarada iba a regresar temprano a casa...

{Rock Lee} Sakura Chan ya deberianos formalizar nuestra relación...

-El experto del Taijutsu lo decía con mucha seriedad ya que no le gustaba estar oculto ni se el amante... Pero vio a la Ojiverde reírse y decir coquetamente...

{Sakura } Cuando empezamos esta relación, te advertí que solo sería sexo nada mas... Ya que sigo amando con todo mi corazón a Sasuke Kun y no pienso dejarlo... Y que tu serias quien atienda mis necesidades sexuales en la cama... (Voz coqueta)

{Rock Lee} Entiendo pero...

{Sakura } ya basta!!!... Si sigues con eso , la dejamos aquí... (Sería)

{Rock Lee} Noo! Perdoname Sakura Chan...(triste)

-Al verlo así la pelirosa lo abrazo y lo beso... Pero ya cuando el quería seguir, ella lo paro y le dijo te veo despues... Asi que primero se tomaron una ducha juntos y después de eso en la entrada de la casa los dos se despedían ...

{Rock Lee } y si nos vemos hoy en la tarde??...

{Sakura } estaré ocupada tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital y también iré a visitar a Hinata...

( Continuará)


	8. Sakura Uchiha

A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO CAMBIARE LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR A UNA MÁS SENCILLA YA QUE CASI NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE Y DE ESTA FORMA ES MEJOR Y MÁS RÁPIDO

Sakura iba saliendo tranquilamente de su turno en el Hospital a dirección de la residencia Hyuga... Llevaba su ya conocido atuendo rojo y un pantalón entallado de color blanco que hacia resaltar su figura (Como en el anime de Boruto) se despidió amablemente de las enfermeras que estaban en la recepción del Hospital... Pero antes de salir un joven médico le llamó y este nervioso le preguntó si quería esta noche salir a cenar con el... En eso las enfermeras empezaron a ver al joven medico inexperto con lastima y pena ajena ya que ellas sabían que la MILF pelirosada estaba casada y muy enamorada de uno de los ninjas más conocidos y poderosos de la historia (Sasuke Uchiha )...

La pelirosada con un contundente "No" y con un "gracias" Rechazaba gentilmente al joven doctor , durante años a estado muy acostumbrada a que muchos hombres le coqueten y sobre todo la quisieran llevar a la cama , todos esos hombres estaban enterados de que su esposo a estado de viaje por muchos años ,así que esperaban tener almenos una pequeña oportunidad con la MILF...

Sakura se dio media vuelta dejando al pobre chico llorando y lamentándose de ser tan impulsivo...

Pero no malinterpreten a ella le encantaba que muchos quisieran intentar ligar con ella, pero para desgracia de ellos ya tenia a sus 2 hombres en su vida, uno era el amor de sus sueños y dueño de su corazón con quien había formado una familia y el otro se encargaba de satisfacerla en la cama sexualmente...

Durante el trayecto se imaginaba la noche de sexo que tuvo con su amante un día antes...pero por alguna extraña razón empezó a recordar la primera relación que habia tenido con el experto en Taijutsu...

(Flash back 3 años y medio atras)

Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio escribiendo unas notas de un paciente que había atendido hace unos minutos se le notaba estresada y cansada por al verse quedado doble turno toda la semana...pero lo hacía para a tener unos dias libres sin que tuviera que preocuparse de sus pacientes cotidianos...ya que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones familiares este fin de semana,pero todo se fue al caño al llegarle un aviso hace algunas horas de Sasuke, en ella decía que Prospondría su regreso a la aldea por tiempo indefinido, eso la hizo molestarse y decepcionarse pero entendía que el estaba haciendo lo mejor para la aldea,asi que dio un profundo respiro y le dijo a su enfermera que hiciera pasar al siguiente paciente,al ver que abrieron la puerta se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a su amigo...el experto en Taijutsu quien se le notaba adolorido y quien ella ya posiblemente sabía del porque estaba asi...Asi que le reclamo por excederse tanto en sus entrenamientos , pero el se escudo con una leve sonrisa y diciendo que era la única forma de superarse...estaba claro que él después de la guerra había estado entrenando sin descanso por si llegará de nuevo una gran amenaza a Konoha y ser de más ayuda ya que no quería que le pasará algo como a su sensei...Sakura suspiro comprendiendo su motivo y le señaló la mesa de exploración que estaba detrás de ella...

"Toma asiento y quitate la playera para revisarte por completo" Decía la pelirosada...

"si... Sakura san ...no es nada serio creo que un simple tratamiento me re pondré"Pero noto a la peli rosada enojada asi que inmediatamente comenzó a quitarse la camisa ,al hacer eso le expuso la espalda y los pectorales bien trabajado ala peli rosada , Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa ,ya había visto miles de cuerpos de hombres como pacientes pero era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo tan fornido y atletico como el de el , no podía creer que los músculos fueran así de grandes , por otro lado Rock Lee no esperaba que ella empezará a tocarlo en varias partes de su torso buscando heridas o golpes profundos en todo momento la pelirosa no dejaba de sorprenderse del cuerpo tan varonil del experto en Tai jutsu... Sakura se sonroja aun más al saber que aquí esdonde entra la parte incómoda de la revisión del examen... como una Médico inexperta giró la cabeza y apartó la vista de su amigo al preguntarle"¿Puedo hacer que te pares y te bajes los pantalones para revisar te por completo?"Después de unos segundos pudo escuchar el sonido de la ropa cayendo al suelo, lo que la llevó a darse la vuelta y ver la polla semi-erecta del experto en Tai jutsu miro rápidamente la cara de Lee quien estaba avergonzado pero excitado ya que siempre a estado enamorado de ella aún cuando ella prefirió a otro hombre...Una suave risa la abandonó cuando se dirigió hacia él y sonrió un poco, como hipnotizada, llevaba años sin que sintiera tal excitación al ver el cuerpo tan varonil de un hombre..."Espero que no confundas ni pienses nada raro Lee ...Tengo un esposo y esto es una simple revisión de rutina"

Sakura se acercó a él y observando cómo el miembro se endurecía en frente de ella...

Rock Lee avergonzado trato de disculparse diciéndole...

"Lo siento Sakura san,eres muy hermosa...No puedo evitarlo cuando me pides que me quites los pantalones, incluso por razones normales tu sabes bien que siempre te e querido"

Avergonzado se reia para sí mismo , pero volteo a ver a la pelirosa y vio el sonrojo de su querida Sakura mientras hablaba con ella...asi que tomó valor y pensó que tal vez este momento sería una gran oportunidad "Entonces, a menos que estés dispuesto a engañarlo, no hay nada malo verdad?" El volvió la cabeza y después de un momento de silencio de Sakura, arrastrando su atención de vuelta a la realidad decia"Soy una mujer casada y una médico muy profesional ... Realmente no debería molestarme algo como esto"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza cuando regresó al mundo real, con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro mientras aún veía el gran miembro erecto deciapara ella misma..

("Bueno... últimamente no ha sido un buen marido... siempre está lejos de casa y nunca me atiende cuando está")

Un suave aliento la abandonó mientras seguía observando la polla endurecerse por completo frente a ella...Sakura se alejo y se dirigió a su escritorio , pero se paralizó al sentir la gran erección de ese enorme miembro tocando su trasero regordete...Rock Lee la abrazo por detras e hizo que la pelirosada se sonrojara y se excitara pero se mantuvo firme y respondía...

"Porfavor vete ya... Se término la revisión y te encuentras perfectamente bien... o quieres que haga algo mas por ti Lee??"

La voz de Sakura flaqueó mientras hablaba con tartamudeos con el , una suave sonrisa en su rostro y unos múltiples latidos en su corazón por la excitación que recorría su cuerpo mientras era abrazada desde atrás de y sintiendo unos la respiración de un hombre que no era su marido...Ella sabía que era horrible de su parte engañar a su marido, pero ver el enorme miembro tan varonil que era por lejos mucho más gruesa que la del Emo era aun más tentador...Ella lo volteo a ver y encontró los labios del hombre mientras su lengua se arrastró dentro...

"Sakura San , se que Sasuke no ha sido un gran esposo para ti...Desde hace años e querido hacerte mía muchas veces, no sabes cuantas veces soñe con tenerte para mi..¿Por qué no sacas tus frustraciones conmigo y te haré sentir como te mereces? Estoy seguro de que volverás a casa mucho más feliz si lo haces"

El experto en Tai jutsu vio como Sakura se daba la vuelta hacia él y mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rock LeeMientras el volvía a decir...

"Nada te detiene Sakura san...Nadie lo sabrá y no se lo diré a nadie..tu sabes que haré todo por ti"

Sakura suspiró mientras bajaba su mano alrededor del miembro palpitante de Lee, cuando comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente se sentia cálido y era enorme en su mano en comparación con la de Sasuke, pero todavía no podía creer que estaba haciendo algo así cuando ella estaba casada y además tenía una hija...Sus labios mostraba una sonrisa suave mientras miraba al ninja que siempre le pareció raro y ahora era quien la follaría en lugar de su esposo...Sakura rápidamente comenzó a darle una paja al hombre ...Pero ella todavía quería poder aliviar su propio estrés y insatisfacciónes asi que dijo...

"Si estás haciendo esto por mí ... Entonces no creo que una paja sea suficiente"

Rock Lee en silencio asintió mientras veía a Sakura mover su lengua a dirección a su miembro...mientras su mano continuó moviéndose a lo largo de cada centímetro de su miembro mientras seguía dándole un oral...

Rock Lee sonrió y se lamió los labios cuando acercó una mano a la mejilla de Sakura y la acarició suavemente..."Sakura se siente increíble tan cálido...siempre soñe que me hicieras esto...Pero te diré que cuando terminemos desearás que yo fuera tu esposo en lugar de él"

"Como siempre! Si que eres un hombre tan confiado ,Todavía no creo que deba hacer esto, pero pudiste convencer a una madre casada de que te hiciera una paja simplemente con tu cuerpo y porque te pusiste duro frente a ella"

Sakura sonrojada decia mientras movia su lengua sobre la punta de su gran miembro... mantuvo sus ojos en el experto en Tai jutsu mientras lo empujaba más y más cerca de su orgasmo...sabiendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él viniera y le diera un fácial en la cara...Pero ella no se alejó ni se quito y espero lo que iba a suceder...Sabía que la iba a convertir en un desastre, pero podía limpiarse fácilmente antes de llegar a casa... no tardó mucho en hacer que Rock Lee se corriera un jadeo agudo salió de sus labios cuando él finalmente llegó y se descargó sobre ella...Sakura observaba cómo chorros tras chorros de semen espeso, pegajoso y caliente la cubrían del rostro y parte de su cuerpo...También trago un poco, pero la mayor parte cayó en la parte superior de su pecho mientras ella continuaba acariciando su miembro que no perdía dureza...

Rock Lee sonrió...Inmediatamente se enamoró de la forma en que su amada Sakura se veía con semen en toda su hermosa cara...Sin embargo la pelirosa utilizó su bata de médico para limpirarze...Antes de darse cuenta, el ninja médico frente a él había logrado limpiarse por completo de su semen y dejar solo lo que había en su boca para que él lo viera..

"No me digas que te gusto su sabor...Tomar semen que no le pertenece a tu marido"decia Lee..

No pudo evitar sonreír al decirle eso y mas cuando Sakura cerró la boca y sorbió lo restante...abriendo su boca de nuevo solo para mostrar que estaba vacía...

Rock Lee emocionado al ver a la mujer de sus sueños haciendo todo eso...se preparó rápidamente para acostarse adecuadamente en la mesa de examen, con la polla aún en pie entre sus piernas decia...

"Sakura san aun no terminamos ¿verdad? sube a la cama para que podamos empezar"

Sakura inmediatamente subió a la cama que se usaba para examinar a sus pacientes, sabiendo que estaba a punto de usarla para aliviar el estrés que había acumulado mientras Sasuke estaba fuera como era costumbre...Dio una sonrisa amorosa mientras tomaba un condón de un monton que tenía guardado en su escritorio ya que muchas veces se los ofrecía a chicas jóvenes quienes iban a revisiones con ella para que se cuidaran,así que inclinándose lo suficiente como para plantar un beso suave y afectuoso en sus labios mientras se lo ponía en lugar de esperar...

"Sakura san"

decia un excitado Lee quien ya quería poseer a la pelirosada, mientras ella seductoramente miraba al experto en Tai jutsu, mientras el desesperado levantantaba la falda hasta las caderas de la MILF y quitando las bragas para mostrar su coño goteando...

Rock Lee se vio obligado a dejar escapar un gemido silencioso cuando el apretado coño de la MILF de repente envolvió su miembro y su trasero regordete apretaba aun mas

"Ah ~ No pensé que estarías tan ansioso por hacer que suceda ... Pero, entiendo durante años estuviste detrás mío y ahora me estas jodiendo...asi que para compensarte todos estos años...No pararé hasta que no puedas aguantar más y estés satisfecho"

Las manos de Lee inmediatamente agarraron las caderas justo cuando ella empezo a menearse de un lado a otro...Estaba claro que ella quería tener una buena cogida... y de que el gran miembro fuera enterrado dentro de ella hasta lo más profundo...

La cabeza de Sakura inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás cuando el placer recorrió su cuerpo y el estrés que había acumulado durante los años de estar sin su esposo comenzó a desaparecer...Sus dientes se apretaron sobre su labio inferior cuando comenzó a rebotar rápidamente en su lugar, levantando sus caderas para dejar su coño vacío y sin polla antes de golpearse nuevamente y empalar su coño tembloroso en ese gran miembro...

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve algo tan grande dentro de mí ... Ni siquiera se acerca a tener la polla de mi marido dentro"

De inmediato el entusiasmo de Sakura se adelantó a ella y su cuerpo se movía más rápido de lo que su mente podía seguir...No le importaba perderse en el placer mientras se follaba encima del miembro del ninja raro...Pero dejó escapar un gemido fuerte, prolongado y excitado... Sakura en su mente llena de lujuria para preocuparse cuando el gran hombre fornido comenzó a levantarla salvajemente mientras ella en su placer gritaba...

"¡Mierda!¡No pensé que engañar a mi esposo sería tan liberador!"

Rock Lee observó cómo ella inmediatamente se recostaba sobre sus pectorales y sentir los pechos tan zukullenthos de la pelirosada... mientras sus labios se encontraban para otro beso ardiente y amoroso...Él continuó empujándola y golpeando su coño lo mejor que pudo mientras estaba en esa posición ,con ella encima...Era muy obvio lo mucho que Sakura necesitaba ser follada y aliviar su estrés y la tensión que le había quitado el sexo rudo, pero era un placer verla tan necesitada y sentir cuán nerviosa estaba... Rock lee sabíaque iba a correrse bastante con lo rápido que ella se movía y cuán apretadas estaban sus paredes internas alrededor de su miembro palpitante...

Sin embargo, parecía que Sakura no le importaba mientras continuaba rebotando en el gran miembro palpitante, a propósito queriendo sentir el condón expandirse dentro de ella...Un jadeo fuerte y sin aliento se deslizó de ella mientras se golpeaba una última vez en el regazo del hombre...Podía sentir una ráfaga de calor bastante inesperada llenando su coño necesitado, pero se horrorizó ya que el condón se había roto ya que no logró soportar la presión...Sin embargo, sus caderas no dejaron de moverse mientras miraba a los ojos de Rock Lee y el la veía mirando a los suyos con una sensación de pasión y deseo que la hacía querer más de él...

Después de 2 horas en la que siguieron follando sin descanso solo se detuvieron una vez cuando la enfermera asistente de Sakura la llamó...ya que aun tenía unos pacientes por atender pero recibió una contestación de Sakura diciéndole que cancelara todo y que reprogramara las consultas para otros días...

Ahora vemos como una pelirosada despertaba en la cama de revisiones desnuda en brazos de un dormido y cansado Rock lee al igual que ella desnuda... Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y vio muchos de sus propios fluidos cubriendola entre sus piernas, mientras un chorros de esperma estaban ensima de sus muslos...Pero ella no hizo nada más que sentarse allí...Su mente seguía corriendo por el hecho de que acababa de engañar a su esposo y todavía ansiaba las caricias del hombre a lado de ella mientras susurraba tristemente...

"Sasuke ... lo siento..."

Sakura se levantó lentamente de la cama y empezó a ponerse su ropa interior que también estaban impregnados con fluidos y después se ajustó la falda, antes de soltar un suave suspiro...Ella sabía que lo que sucedió aquí despertó algo muy profundo dentro de ella y ansiaba volver ser follada muchas veces y hacerlo más de lo que nunca había hecho antes...Pero con Sasuke todavía ausente y sabia que la única forma de calmar sus ansias sería Rock Lee...asi que se dijo para ella misma...

"No creo que pueda esperar a que vuelvas a casa amor, siempre te amaré pero necesito a un hombre que este conmigo todos los días y atienda mis necesidades sexuales pero te juro que cuando estés en casa te lo compensare siempre y seré la mejor esposa para ti"

Los labios de la ninja médica marcaban una leve sonrisa al ver la baba y el semen que manchaba su falda y muslos...Se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que tenía suerte de que hubiera un hombre tan gentil como Rock Lee quien fuera un hombre tan bueno en el sexo y que la tratara como toda una hembra...

Asi que lo despertó y tuvo una gran charla con el... Sobre poniéndole reglas si quería seguir follando con ella y como el solo sería quien atendiera sus necesidades sexuales en la cama... El aceptó aunque por dentro quería una relación sería pero con el solo hecho de tener a Sakura entre sus brazos sería suficiente...

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Ahora vemos a un Sakura llegar a la residencia Hyuga para visitar a su amiga para revisar su estado de embarazo...

Pero antes de tocar a la puerta le llegó un mensaje por Celular donde su amante le decia que si podrían verse esta noche a lo que la pelirosada sonrió y le escribió una respuesta aceptando la invitación e invitándolo a dormir esta noche en su casa...

Sakura guardo el celular y tocó el timbre esperando a que alguien abriera...se sentia muy feliz de que Naruto y Hinata tuvieran un nuevo bebé ,aunque por dentro le tenía mucha envidia a Hinata por tener una vida de Matrimonio perfecta muy diferente a la suya y eso era normal ya que ella siempre pensó que la ojiperla era una de las personas más serías, lindas e inocentes que conocia y muy diferente a lo que era ella...

(CONTINUARÁ)


End file.
